Wildest Dreams
by BooYouWhore101
Summary: When Sam's little genius-computer-engineer sister is brought to Wakanda out of the blue she can't stop herself from wondering what the hell has his brother got himself into and why was she being dragged along too. Of course she wasn't expecting a frozen-brain-washed-killer or a beautiful prince who seems to understand her like no one else, not even in her wildest dreams [FullSumIn]
1. A lost love in Africa

**Wildest Dreams.** _A lost love in Africa_

When Sam's little genius-systems-engineer sister is brought to Wakanda out of the blue, she can't stop herself from wondering what the hell has his brother got himself into and why was she being dragged along too.

Of course she wasn't expecting a frozen-brain-washed-serial-killer whose "not so little programming problem" might help her finish her phd, or a beautiful chocolate prince who seems to have more than a little liking for felines. Of course she wasn't expecting this, not even in her wildest dreams.

* * *

 **C A S T**

\- Shay Mitchell as **Sarah Wilson** \- 23 years old - USA - Systems Engineer

 _"Fine, I'll help. What computer do you have that I can borrow? And please don't say a white one."_

Chadwick Boseman as **T'challa Udaku** \- 26 years old - Wakanda - King/Black Panther

 _"Well, as the King of Wakanda, I can assure you that you will always be welcomed here."_

Anthony Mackie as **Sam Wilson** \- 35 years old - USA - Falcon

 _"Sarah I love you and as your older brother I feel is my duty to remind him of just a little something: If he hurts you I. Kill. Him."_

Letitia Wright as **Shuri Udaku** \- 22 years old - Wakanda - Princess/Techno Genius

 _"Oh please! Can you two just kiss alredy?!"_

* * *

And the rest of the lovely cast as themselves :)


	2. Hiraeth

**Prologue.** Hiraeth

* * *

 _Hiraeth: /hɨraɨθ, 'hEr-rlth/_

 _Noun. Welsh word ._

 _A homesickness for a home to wich you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past._

 _Not necessarily a longing for a house, but a homely feeling such as_ ** _love_** _._

* * *

 _He said, "Let's get out of this town._

 _Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."_

 _I thought heaven can't help me now._

 _Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

The Massachusetts weather was awful. Fog was all over the city, so dense that you could cut it with a knife. The once vivid green of the trees now was just dull and plain. The sky was dark grey and a dreadful feeling was lingering in the air: a huge storm was coming.

Or maybe it was just her; maybe she was just so broken that the sky was feeling sympathy for her. Maybe even God or whatever-all-mighty-thing that was up there was looking at her, thinking how fun it would be to match the weather with her mood, with her own _internal storm._

As the engine of the taxi roared to life, she couldn't help but start to miss it all. She missed Wakanda, with it's beautiful waterfalls and it's colorful people. She missed Shuri, the only person who could put up with her techno crap. Hell, she even missed her idiotic older brother. But most of all, she missed _him_. She missed his dark skin, and his sweet smile, and his dorky laugh. Oh boy, how she missed him!

But she couldn't come back now, not after everything that happened, not after screaming at him that that was the last time he was going to ever saw her. This was the right thing to do. She needed to remind herself that, and jut like that, she took a deep breath, remembering the last time she had been in a car, when they still were happy. Remembering how much of a rebel she felt when he took her by the hand, asking her to get out of the city, to just be free of his royality crap, to just be two people in love. She remembered how she thought he was crazy, how she thought that he was going to be his death, and how she couldn't say no, because he had that look in his eyes, that little spark that could light up the whole country. But most important, she _felt_ it, such a strong and deep feeling, like she was invincible by his side, like they could take over the world, because in that moment she knew that if they were together, _nothing_ was imposible.

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _I can see the end as it begins_

 _My one condition is..._

By the time the taxi has arrived at the campus, it was already raining, and she was already crying. Putting her best big girl face she payed the driver and slowly she started to go to her dorm.

Thankfully, there was no one to see her in this pathetic state, otherwise, she was going to have to give some goddamned good explanations about why she was crying in the middle of the campus, at night, with all her suitcases around her. _'Guess the beard one still had some love for me'_ she thought bitterly while climbing the stairs.

With a sigh, she opened the door and threw all her things inside. "Home sweet home" she told herself while grabbing a little blanket and putting some water to boil. She was definitely not in the mood to unpack; she was too tired and too sad. Thinking about her time in Wakanda was not her smartest idea, and maybe that's why she kept on doing it, because she could never be enough masochist, of course not.

Now with a cup of tea in hand, she sat in bed, cuddling against a fluffy teddy bear that Sam has gotten her when she was barely a toddler. Taking a sip, she recalled how handsome he looked that day and how she decided that _that_ was her favorite part of him, when he was carefree, when he acted like his age. Being in the royality had it's toll on him, but it didn't suit him,being all serious and polite. She prefered this version a thousand times better.

And she algo remembered how that was the first time she saw him, that she _actually_ saw him. Not the prince, not the warrior, not even the proper and polite young man. Just him. The way his dark skin glowed under the last rays of sun. The way his crooked teeth made his smile look innocent and sweet. How he threw his head back laughing like a little kid. And his laugh, oh dear god his laugh. It sounded like he was choking, it was the most akward and dorky and un-royal sound that she has ever heard, and yet, it was probably her favorite sound in the whole world.

And just when she realized this, that's when the panic began. Because he was a king, and she was a Harlem girl, straight out from the getto. He was special in everyway, and she was just plain, not even average. This thingy, whatever it was, was bond to failure. She knew it, there was no place for her in his world, she could alredy see the end...

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it's just in your_

 _Wildest dreams_

He noticed her frown. Of course he did. And she rememberded how he took her hand and started to rubbed it.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked worried, his deep voice and thick accent making her blush. He was just so perfect, and yet he acted like it was nothing. Boy, she wished she could be that kind of flawless. Life was just so unfair sometimes.

"Can I- can I request something?" she knew she was being silly. She knew he was going to laugh at her, boy, even _she_ wanted to laugh at herself. He frowned but nod anyways "When... when this all is over, and i come back to America... Can you please still remember me? I mean, not working or coding. Just... like this. Watching the sunset and carefree, just being me, you know? I-I want you to look at this place and think of me because I don't want to forget how I'm feeling right now" she closed her eyes, not being brave enough to look at him. As the minutes went by, she could't handle it anymore so she looked at him. And she swore that she didn't melt right there in Wakandian ground just because. He was smiling so kindly, and he was looking at her with such a... intensity. Obviously he wasn't going to laugh at her, he was so much of a gentleman to do that.

"Sarah... I won't be able to forget you, even if I wanted to" he said while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Even right now, in her small student dorm she still could feel his fingers brushing her cheek, and his eyes shinning like the most beautiful jewels "But if you insist... I will _never_ forget you. You shall always be in my mind. Staring at the sunset, wearing a dress and a lovely blush" he said while he touched her cheeks with his tough hands "And if fate force us into a farewell, I promise you that we will meet again, even if it is just in dreams"

With a sigh she stood up. This was not helping her and most important, it was not healthy.

Grabbing her phone, she called his brother. She owned him that much, the poor guy was probably freaking out.

Of course he didn't pick up. _'That useless little...'_ she thought rolling her eyes. _'Well, a message will has to be enough'_.

After a little bit o chit-chat and trivial sentences, she went right into the heavy stuff. It was no easy task, but talking to your older-and-over-protective-idiotic brother about your broken heart was never easy.

"Look Sammy I'm... Geez, I'm managing okay? It's no simple, you know I really care for him but... this is the right thing to do" taking a deep breath she continue talking, just letting her emotions flow "I think- I think when it's all over and gone; when there's nothing left but a broken heart.. It just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back, but he never does...I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen, I mean, we are getto people right? I just, I don't know. I saw the red flags, but I just ignored them, I guess I just wanted to be like Cinderella you know?" she laugh with no humor,with no heart in it. Because her heart was across the Atlantic Ocean "Sammy, I love you,and I know you want to kill him but, this is my mess okay? Is my fault, so please, don't be too hard on him. It's not really anything he said or anything he did, It was more... the feeling that came along with it. It was hopeless, and romantic, and I just got blinded. And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again. I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright. Hell, you even told me. But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? I don't know, maybe he knew that when he saw me. Anyways, I guess I just lost my balance and... I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him, it was _losing me_."

After finishing the message, Sarah went to bed praying God that this night she could sleep _'Please God, don't let him fill my dreams another night, I won't be able to hold it'_ she thought sadly, before closing her eyes.

 _And when we've had our very last kiss_

 _My last request it is_

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it's just in your pretend..._


	3. Maktub

**Author's Note:** Hiiii everyone! I hope you're doing well!

First of all I want to **thank you!** You guys are amazing. Thank you for all the favs and follows and especially thank you for the reviews! I really like to hear what people think of this. If you think the cast are too much OC or if i'm capturing their essence or just a little something. So _please review :3_

I'll be answering reviews or questions that you may have below the chapter so, you know.

Anyways, I want to make _2 things clear_ : **1)** the age of the characters. I know that Shuri is 16 and that Sam is 39 but for my purposes (?) I changed their age. I needed Shuri a little bit older so she can bond better with Sarah. And I needed Sam a little bit younger because, I dunno, a 16 year gap between siblings seems kinda weird lol. And **2)** Sarah's studies. I don't know how is in your country _(no offense but I don't get USA's university programs. Like, it's so weird to me)_ , but in mine you ' _normally'_ start university at 18 years old and in the best case you spent 5 years there. That's for a **_degree_ **level. After that if you want a _**master** _you need 3 more years and 5 more for a _**PhD**_. Basically you get a Phd with 30 years. Sarah is 23 and she almost had it so... she's a genius. She started university when she was like 13 or something like that (kinda like Tony).

Oh, and **I wanted to ask you something.** This chapter it's kinda long (i'm sorry but i really wanted them to meet at the first chap. i'm a really anxious person and it just bothers me when i have to wait several chapters for they to meet)

Now that being said, i don't know **what you people prefer**. Longer chapters and less updates or more updates but shorter chapters.

Also this chapter is for everyone who followed and faved, but specially for _**Evy**_ and _**Snowbarry11 :3**_

Without further delay, here's the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter I.** Maktub

* * *

 _Maktub: /مكتوب/_

 _Arabic word that means 'It is all written'._

 _It is used in the context of a path that has already been written and represents that the 'destiny' it's the one that sets certain conections in our life and our soul, meaning it was_ _always_ _meant to happen and that it cannot be changed._

 _Maktub signifies fate_ _._

* * *

 **Washington DC - USA**

As always, the Washington Dulles International Airport was full of peolple running around, carrying big suitcases and portfolios. A voice was sounding through the speakers announcing the incomings flights and everyone was paying attention to it, not wanting to lose their flight, although there was one person not minding it. Of course not, she was too busy looking out the huge windows, wondering were the _heck_ could her brother be. Two hours had passed since she got out of the damn plane and yet there was no sight of him.

"Unbelievable." the said to herself while grabbing her suitcase and walking to the exit sign "Just fuckin' unbelievable."

With a resigned sigh, she took a cab, hoping that she could still remember the adress of his big brother, otherwise, she was going to be in huge trouble. Washington DC was just too big for her, and she had no clue of where to go; in fact, she didn't know anyone here besides Sam. That caused a frown to appear in her face. _'Geez he better be at home or else Sammy boy, I'm gonna hack you sooo bad'_ she thought maliciously, grinning to herself. It would be such a shame if all of his Call of Duty's games were mysteriously erased.

The ride was a quite one. The driver was nice and all, but she wasn't exactly a social butterfly so besides the usual talk of 'I'm live in Massachusetts, I'm just visiting my twat older brother' and 'Yes, the weather is nice', she didin't really said much. She was far too angry to try and be nice. How could he forgot about her? She was his little sister for God's sake!

This was so like him. Begging her to come visit with his cute little puppy eyes, saying that they could 'spent-some-sibling-bonding-quality-time' or some crap like that, making her feel like a bad sister and then forgetting all about it the next time. Well, sad for her that this "next time" she was indeed here waiting for him.

When the taxi stopped, she looked outside the window. A cute little house could be seen and with a sigh she stepped out of the car. The driver helped her with the luggage but said nothing else, except for how much the ride was. She guessed that the poor dude could feel her murderous aura. _'Bazinga! I don't care'_ the tought rolling her eyes.

Alone again she grabbed her things and walked to the door, a huge frown creeping it's way in her forehead. She rang the doorbell one...twice... hell, she kept the button pressed but nothing happened. So she waited, hoping that his _lovely_ brother would show up.

Tired, she knocked the neighbor door. A cute old lady walked out smiling at her.

"Oh hello Sarah sweetie, how are you? It's so nice to see you again. Look how grown up you are honey, I can't believe it!" said Ms Stubbs, happy to see her. Three years had passed since the last time she visited so it was no wonder why all the fuzz. Forcing a grin, Sarah gave the woman a hug. She was glad to see Ms Stubbs again, but it was just that she was more angry at her brother at the moment.

"Hi Ms Stubbs, it's nice to be back." she smiled "Look, I don't want to be rude but... well, I've been waiting for Sam to meet me like for... four hours. And he doesn't picks up his phone and I just don't know what to do. So, can you please tell me where he is?"

A deep frown appered in Ms Stubbs face and Sarah had to contain herself from laughing. With that frown the wrinkles in Ms Stubbs's face made her look like one of those cute chinese dogs. "Well, no wonder why he didn't went to pick you up; he left the house about three weeks ago honey, he didn't say a word."

That worried Sarah. Why would her brother just disappear? That was not him. For God's sake, he had been United States Air Force, there was no one more estrict and creepily organised than him; Sam lived for the rutine, it was his motto.

"So you don't know what happened? He just left?" she asked. Not sure of what else to do. They had no family, it was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't know anything. I do remember reading something in the newspaper. I think in Europe but I'm not sure" said the lovely old woman. Sarah sighned. _'Well isn't this nice'_ she thought ironically. The last thing she needed was this: a lost older brother.

"Thank you Ms Stubbs, I hope to see you again soon."

With that quick goodbye, Sarah started to think what to do. She coudn't break into Sam's house, she was not a criminal. She didn't know anyone in Washington and she was _so_ not gonna stay at an hotel. She could try to track him down via IP adress, but she doubt that it would work; if he left out of the blue then he probaby didn't have his phone or his laptop with him. Sadly, her only option was to go back to the airport and get on the first flight to Massachusetts. "He is so dead. Like seriously, dead." she said huffing, crearly annoyed by the situation.

That little prick! He wasn't in his house, he didn't say a word and for what she knew, he could be in fuckin' Peru riding a goddamn llama. And she was here, in Washington DC all alone and lost and homeless. He was _never_ gonna hear the end of it. _'That's it. He just won a pretty little voice mail. I don't care if he has his phone or not'._

It was childish and useless but she didn't care. Grabbing her phone she dialed Sam's number and just wait for the voicemail telling her that the jerk wasn't available. _'Wot's up man? This is Sam. I can't talk to you right now so lemme a message and I'mma call you. Ya' know, after the ring'_ she heard her brother's voice and rolled her eyes, waiting for the ring.

"Samuel _Thoma_ s Wilson, your nigga ass is so frickin' dead. You bastard! I can't believe that you forgot about me! I'm so gonna kill you" she started to say, anger soaking every word. She kept on rambling for a good hald an hour more, giving up at the end, too tired for doing this.

Lastly she took a cab back to the airport, praying silently for her brother's safety. No matter how pissed off she was, they were still family and he was all she had left.

* * *

 **Wakanda - Africa**

The beautiful sight of huge waterfalls and evergreen forests was breathtaking. Sometimes it was hard to believe that such a beautiful place was also the most advanced. Through the windows of the royal palace you could see flying cars and huge skyscrapers full of bright lights.

The remaining Avengers, or the ex-avengers, were all in the dinning hall. Well, at least in one of them. Sometimes they couldn't believe what their life had come to: hiding from their own country, being treated as criminals for their own people. Being refugees and guests at the same time, living in the royal palace.

Steve, Sam, Wanda, Scott and T'Challa were all talking about their future plans. They needed to do something, they couldn't just hide forever. And most important, they couldn't let Wakanda's peple die just because of them. A war was coming, all of them knew it and yet T'challa was acting like it was nothing. He was so sure about his people and their abilities. Sometimes it bothered Sam. He was glad that T'challa and Steve had gotten him out of jail and all but, it still bothered Sam how confident the young King was.

"Well, I think that we need to wait until Bucky is healed" said Steve. _'Of course you do pal'_ thought Sam while rolling his eyes internally. Sometimes Steve was just so blinded but Bucky. Of course he was no one to judge; if Riley would still be here he would do the same. Riley used to be his Bucky, and boy he missed him. He could understand why Steve did things. Maybe it was envy. Maybe he was jealous that Riley didn't have a second chance like Bucky did.

"I can assured you, Captain Rogers that your friend is in the most capable hands of the world, although I have to tell you tha -" suddenly the doors burst opened and through them walked a beautiful young woman. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat as the walked to the head of the table.

"Well hello my darling brother." she said satanding behind him "I'm sorry to interrupt your completely boring and uninteresting meeting but I have something to share with you." T'challa just smiled at her, used to her antics. His sister was such a special creature and he couldn't stop himself for grabbing her hand playfully.

"Is it about Bucky?" asked quickly Steve, standing up ready to run to the infirmary. _'Boy, get a grip'_ she thought while rolling her eyes. At the beginning she found it cute, how the blondie would always asked about his best friend. Damn, she even shipped them, because they would do such a lovely and hot couple! But right now, at this point it was just _annoying_.

"Nop, sorry" she said, popping the 'p'. "In fact is about Sam" now Shuri was looking right at the dark skinned man and giving him a wink, she started to typed in her tablet.

"What is it Shuri?" T'challa asked, noticing how annoyed the man was. Not everybody could deal with his little sister's behavior.

"It seems like a girl is trying to contact the birdie" she said, looking at his brother "We disable the sign and made the phone untraceable, but somehow she still could access it and she left you a cute little mesagge." and just like that, she hit play.

Soon a woman's voice filled the room, and Sam opened his eyes so wide that Shuri thought they were going to pop out of his face. He was frozen in place, he couldn't move. The only thing that crossed his mind was _'Oh man, I am so screwed'_.

"Samuel _Thoma_ s Wilson, your nigga ass is so frickin' dead. You bastard! I can't believe that you forgot about me! I'm so gonna kill you. You little piece of shit. You begged me for three years to come visit. Three years Sam! And now that I'm finally here you just dissapeared. What is wrong with you? You knew that I had my PhD project coming soon and you just didn't care. You made me come anyway. 'It will be fun' you said. Well, waiting for four hours is not fun Sam. If you don't give me some good explanations I will hunt you down. And you know I can do it. This is just so unbelievab-" the voice mail kept on going but Sam wasn't paying attention. He forgot his baby sister. And she was pissed off. That was bad. An angry Sarah was just something that he didn't want to deal with.

Half an hour later the message ended and Sam looked like he was about to have an stroke.

"Well that was... insteresting" Steve said looking over Sam. The dude was banging his head on the table. He looked really desesperate and Steve didn't know if worry or just laugh.

"So... Samuel _Thomas_ " started to say Scott mockingly. "Care to explain?" he asked. With a sigh Sam nodded.

"That... that is my lil' sister" he said grabbing his head with his hands.

"Yoy have a sister?" asked Wanda, catching glimpses of memories from Sam's head. _'So this is Sarah'_ she thought. The girl looked nice. Pretty normal but nice. Wanda kinda liked her and that was saying something, because honestly, princess Shuri was not one of her favorite people; she was too loud for Wanda's liking.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Steve asked. It wasn't like they have know each other for long but he trusted this man, and not knowing that he had a sister made him uncomfortable.

"Well, because I forgot man! I don't know if you noticed but... this last few weeks were kinda hectic. Besides, I didn't think that she was going to come. She's lives in Massachusetts and she stays there like always!"

"What does she do there?" asked Scott. To be honest, he didn't care but everyone was suddenly so tense that he tought it would be a good idea to ask, to break akward feeling lingering in the room.

"She's studying there. She goes to the MIT" Sam didn't see the point of all this questions but he was far too stressed too care. His little sister was lost in Washington and there was nothing that he could do. If their parents were alive they would have hunted him down. He deserved it.

"Hold on" said Shuri raising a hand. "You mean like, the Massachusetts Institute of Technology? Like that MIT?" Sam nodded. That last bit of information catched Shuri's attention and now _she_ was excited "So, she's like a techno genius?!" she was defitely not expecting that but who cares, this was so cool! She was tired of being the only girl _and_ the only science freak. She needed a friend and this girl was a good prospect. She was already imagining all the things they could do together!

"Yeah. I guess you could say that" Sam narrowed his eyes. For some reason, he didn't like where all this was going.

"Well, we need to bring her then" the princess exclaimed, looking at her brother with a huge smile. She needed this girl here. T'challa sighned. Shuri was talking about bringing this girl here like they were talking about adopting a pet.

"Wait a minute" Sam called, standing up "She's not coming to Wakanda. She's got a life there ya' know? She's not some pet you can play around" he was kinda pissed.

"Why not? I'm sure that she will be delighted to have all this things to entertain herself." Shuri said gesturing to the whole palace and especially her lab. Carfully she made her next move to convince Sam and T'challa. "Besides, maybe she can help me to find a cure for Bucky". At his friend's name, Steve raised up his head, looking at Sam. _'That's it. I won'_ the princess thought proud of herself.

Sam cursed, that had been a smart move. Sadly, it meant his loss. Now Steve was going to beg him to let them bring Sarah. And he was going to give in because he was just sad like that.

T'challa was silently looking at the pair, slightly amused. He send a grin to Sam, he knew what the poor man was feeling because he had grown up with Shuri and he had also lost a lot of arguments. Anyway, even thought he loved his little sister he was going to respect Sam's decision.

"Fine. Bring her" said the man sighning in defeat. Steve thanked him while Shuri was almost bouncing out of the room, making her way to her lab.

With a last sympathetic smile directed to Sam, T'challa left the room and called Okoye and the Dora Milaje.

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

"She's here!" exclaimed Shuri, running into her brother's study. He laughed at her childish behavior.

"Dear sister, may I remind you _again_ that she is not a pet?" T'challa said walking by her side and smiling. She just rolled her eyes while sticking her tongue out.

"Oh hush. You're just a killjoy." Shuri was too excited to care about her brother's remark. In fact, she was too excited to care about anything else than Sarah. They would be best friends. She knew it. Okay, she just hoped it but whatever, there wasn't a reason for not to.

When the siblings got to the hangar, their guests were alredy there. Much to Sam's annoyment, Shuri was clapping and bouncing as Okoye and some of the Dora Milaje descended. They were circling someone, a petite woman and boy, that woman had some serious lungs.

"What do you mean that the _King_ ordered to bring me? Why no one says a thing? I'm an american citizen, you can't just do whatever you want, I have rights! I want to see my brother, you said he was here" Sarah was screaming at the top of her lungs.

When a group of beautiful and fierly womans dresses exotically approached her at the Washington Airport, she couldn't help but thought _'What. The. Actual. Fuck'._ They weren't cosplaying. She knew it, because if the Comic Con was happening she would have been there dressed as Hermione. Oh no, they were real warriors, and Sarah's athletic skills were close to none. She couldn't run, not even to save her life.

Imagine her surprise when the women told her "You need to come with us. We have orders." at first Sarah laugh, but when the womans made her stand up and walk with them to an hangar, well, quickly all the fun was over. They didn't gave her an explanation. They just said that the King of Waka Waka,or whatever, had ordered to bring her. Oh, and that her idiotic older brother was there too. At that moment, she had wanted to say "You can't just take me out of the blue, I'm pretty sure that what you're doing it's ilegal" but she had been too scared to say something. And besides, they had said that Sam was there too and that no harm will come to her or her brother. _'Nice to hear it'_ she thought bitterly. What the heck was his brother doing there? As the plane took off, Sarah couldn't stop herself from wondering what the hell had his brother gotten himself into and why was she being dragged along too?

The flight had been uneventful. She had been amazed by the plane's technology, the engineer in her coming out to the surface, but no one had answered her many questions about this technology so after a few hours of rambling about _how could this_ be done, Sarah just closed her mouth and begun to pout in the corner.

By the time they landed in Wakalaka, she was _so done_ with this shit, so she start to scream for answers. She didn't give a fly ass rat if the freaking Lion King wanted to see her. She had rights that not even Simba could take away, for God's sake!

She was about to scream again when she saw a face; _his_ goddamn face. _'I'mma kill 'im'_ she thought in her best Harlem guetto girl style.

"You asshole!" screamed Sarah suddenly, running to where his brother was, not paying attention to the beautiful warriors surronding her or to the other several people staring at her.

"Hey baby gurl" said Sam while scratching his head. He was happy to see her sister but he was kinda uncomfortable with the whole situation. He was going to hug her, if it wasn't for the fact that she literally started to hit him.

"Don't you dare act like nothing happened! What is this? Why the hell are we in Wakawaka?" said Sarah while grabbing his brother's ear and tugging it, just like their mother used to do. She was beyond furious, just like every sane person would be if they were forced to cross the Atlantic ocean.

"Lemme go Sarah!" whined the man. For being a complete and utter sport disappointment, she sure had a good arm.

"Not until you explained why are we here" she said huffing.

"Well, I _like_ her." Shuri told her brother, smiling widely as they aproached the bickering pair of siblings.

"I might be able to explained that, Miss Wils-" he started to said but stopped abruptly. For the first time since she arrived, T'challa was taking in the sight of her. And he was caught off guard.

She wasn't a model not she had a warrior body. She didn't had a dark glowing skin like Nakia did. She didn't had full rosy lips and a fierce glance like the Dora Miljae. In fact, they were quite opposites. Sarah had a sun tanned skin, darker than white people but certainly not enough to be black. She had thin brownish lips and long ebony hair, dark as the night. It was obvious that she was an African descendant yet not that much; not like her brother for example. She was pretty; not gorgeous but pretty, and even though he knew that, T'challa couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze apart from her face. She had such a sweet and warm face, like the morning sunrise. And her eyes; he swore that he could go dive into those deep chocolate holes that looked like the gates of her soul.

Of course he didn't believe in love at first sight. He was not _that_ foolish. But he did believe in fate, and that's when a foreign word creeped it's way into his mind. _Maktub_. He had read it once, in a book. It was arabic and it meant 'it is all written'. And of course T'challa believe it. His own life was guided by destiny. He was destined to be a king, destined to be a great warrior and the protector of Wakanda. How could he not believe in it when all in his life was fate? Because that's was Maktub represented; _Maktub signified fate_ _._ And for some reason he couldn't explain, this meeting felt like fate.

While his brother was really busy having a nearly stroke, Shuri started to look from one to another, from T'challa to Sarah. At first she didn't get it so she just frown,that was until she saw the look on Okoye's eyes, and _that's_ when it hit her. _'_ _Okay, okay, I see what's happening here_ _'_ she thought mischievous.

"What is he doing?" Steve asked out loud to everyone, looking confused at the King. A few minutes had passed since T'challa stopped talking. The princess wanted to said _'He's rebooting'_ but of course Steve wouldn't get it so instead she chose the B option to annoy her brother and make him come down to Wakanda.

"He's freezing. _Again._ " said Shuri with a Cheshire cat smile. _'This is going to be so much fun!'_ she thought as many plans started to appear in her head. Playing match maker could be fun, especially if her brother was involved.

Shuri's little remark made T'challa come back to earth. The new king of Wakanda looked at his sister and had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Welcome to Wakanda Miss Wilson." he said smiling. For the first time, Sarah looked at him and was surprised to find a young and handsome black man. He had such a deep voice that she was expecting a much older man, definitely not this hunk. Because he was hot, that was for sure. Boy, she could feel a slight blush in her cheeks. "Let me introduce myself: I'm the King T'chal-" now that caught her attention. _'So this is the motherfuckin' nigga boss' s_ he thought angrily before interrupting him.

"So you're the freaking Simba that brought me here." she stated through clenched teeth. He didn't knew what a Simba was and he was not used to people interrupting him.

"Sarah!" screamed Sam, trying to put his hand in her mouth. She was a smartass and that was not good when talking to a king full of scary black warriors.

"Pardon me?" T'challa said. Her comment made him frown; he was lost of words.

"A Simba." she repeated. "You know, The Lion King? The movie? The Broadway Musical?" she felt like she was talking to a toddler. Somewhere inside her brain a little voice warned her about being too witty, after all he was a damn King. Anyway, she decided to ignore that voice. _'Besides, he is no king of mine'_ she thought.

"Oh, I saw that movie!" Shuri exclaimed standing besides her brother, proud of herself for catching that american reference. "But he's more like a Panther King"

"Huh?" Sarah looked at the girl in front of her, assuming that the all mighty King and her were related somehow.

"Nothing. Internal joke. Kinda." said Sam rubbing his face. This was the most akward conversation in the whole world. "Look, I know that you're pissed but can you please calm your saltiness? I promise you that I will explain everything to you but please just give me a break" at first Sarah was going to tell him where he could shove his 'break' but the look that Sam was giving her was so desesperate that she prefered not to. Instead she nodded and force a little smile.

"Okay." the girl said. Now she looked at the still silent King. "Thank you for bringing me here so I can be with my brother." she was not being completely honest but whatever that made Sammy happy.

"You have nothing to thank me for. It was my pleasure." T'challa smiled akwardly. This whole situation was just so bizarre to him. With a hand he called two servants. "This people here will show you to your room. Feel free to do as you please. Once you are finished setting everything we will all explain."

"Thank you." she said one last time before following the servants.

T'challa just stood there, watching her walked away. _'I was not expecting that.'_ he thought slighty amused with Sarah's behavior.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when everyone left. Well, everyone except his little sister who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go" T'challa grabbed his sister's hand and started to walk. "Oh, and by the way Shuri, I did _not _freeze" he said rolling his eyes and giving her a playful grin.

"Yes, yes you did. It was like an antelope caught in headlights." Shuri used Okoye's words and soon enough she mimicked T'challas face.

"Oh stop it, stop it." he begged hugging her while ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Whatever you say... _My king_ " she said bowing and laughing, running away from him. T'challa couldn't stop himself from laughing along with her as he made his way.

* * *

So that's chapter 1! I hope you like it

 **Replying Reviews:**

 _ **Evy:**_ Thank you for reviewing! It made me so happy. I hope you like the first chapter :B

 _ **Snowbarry11:**_ Thank you for reviewing! Gosh, I'm really glad that you like it hahaha Geez, really you didn't thought that I wasn't an native english? I'm so honored! I mean, I've been speaking it since I was like 3 years old (I'm 20 btw) so I guess you could kinda say that I'm like a first language. But it's not the same. I don't use it averyday so sometimes I'm afraid that I'll forget it all hahaha I hope you like the first chapter!

ps: I'm gonna edit this later. Just in case of some error but... right now i don't want to xD

 **#W** akanda **F** orever


	4. Numinous

**Author's Note:** Good morning starshine, The Earth says hello! 3 #CookiesIfYouSeeWhatIDidThere

How are you in this fine day? I hope you're all doing well. Shall we begin?

First of all I want to say **THANK YOUUUU** **!** You guys are so amazing! 58 followers, 54 favs and 7 reviews! I can't thank you enough guys! Thank you for every fav, follow and especially thank you for the reviews!

I really like to hear what people think of this so _please review!_ It helps me to get this better. When you write something, sometimes you re-do it so many times that at the end you don't see your own mistakes and you people with your lovely comments can help me to see them. So pleaaase, review 3

Everytime you review, a unicorn is saved :) #HelpMeHelpUnicorns

As I said before, I'll be answering reviews or questions that you may have below the chapter so, you know. Feel free to ask me anything or even correct me if I get something wrong.

This chapter is for my spanish sistah **calabaza-azul**. Go check her story with the hunk of Erik :3 (es genial porque podemos hablar en español y en teoria no nos van a entender (?) ok no. Love ya' gurlllll

Without further delay, here's the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter II.** Numinous

* * *

 _Numinous: /ˈnjuːmɪnəs/_

 _Adjective. English word._

 _Describing an experience that makes you fearful yet fascinated, awed yet attracted-_

 _the powerful, personal feeling of being overwhelmed and inspired._

* * *

Sarah followed the servants silently; too awed with the sight surrounding her. The palace was beautiful in a foreign way. Definitely not the Disney castle that everyone would expect, but beautiful anyways. It had a modern design, with tall ceilings and huge arcades crossing each other, making some kind of pattern. Everything was golden; it looked like gold but Sarah was sure that it was some other type of metal, one that she had never seen before.

Waterfalls and tall buildings could be seen through the huge windows of the royal palace and for a moment Sarah had trouble breathing. The contrast of the futuristic architecture against the green fields... it was from another world _. 'How can this place even exist?'_ She asked herself.

Soon enough she was all alone, looking at her bedroom's door. She didn't want to enter; she didn't want to unpack. Because if she did it then all was going to become real, and she didn't want that, not even a bit.

When she finally entered the room, she had to control herself for not squeal. The bedroom was big enough to host a family; in fact it was twice her dorm apartment. Exploring, Sarah was greeted with a huge canopy bed and a beautiful red sofa. There were nightstands at each sides of the bed and a big bookcase that covered the whole wall. Also, the room had it's own private bathroom and a closet big enough to fit a several boutiques's clothes.

Sarah frown. This was wrong. She couldn't let herself enjoy the situation, no matter how awesome the place was. She needed to remind herself that this was not a vacation, this was almost a kidnapping. Well, sort of.

Absently she started walking to the bed; they had left a Wakandan traditional outfit laying on it. It was beautiful, she was going to give them that. The silky fabric looked soft and smooth, the colourfull patterns making it look primaveral and youthful. She was _so not_ going to wear that. In her mind, it was giving up the only part that she had left: her outfit. It was giving in and she was definitely not one to do that.

With a huff, she positioned herself on the sofa and waited for someone to come and pick her up. By the time someone knocked on the door, Sarah was almost sleep.

Jumping from her spot she almost ran to the door; she wanted to end this as soon as possible. When she openned the door, a young african girl was smiling at her.

"Are you ready Miss Wilson?" she asked kindly.

"Yes." was Sarah's reply before closing the door. Why was everyone so nice? They had almost kidnapped her. The couldn't be this nice; it didn't fit.

Quickly they walked through a serie of corridors and end up in some sort of meeting room. She entered, almost crashing with her brother.

"SarBear." said Sam smiling. Sarah didn't return the gesture and that made Sam cringe, hurted.

"Don't call me that mister, you have a lot of explaining to do." she demanded, still mad. The other people in the room were staring awkwardly; they didn't want to interfere with the bickering siblings but they also didn't want to things to escalate.

"Why don't we start?" offered Steve, putting a hand on San's shoulder and giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Finally _someone_ says something smart. And here I was thinking that you were only a pretty boy." everyone in the room rolled their eyes except Steve, who was blushing like crazy and was having a hard time coping with being called "a pretty boy".

"Where do I start?" asked himself Sam with a sigh. "Okay, first of all, I need you to promise me that you will listen until the end and you will not interrupt to give a snarky comment."

"I promise you nothing." she said.

" _Sarah_ , don't make me force you. I will use _it_ if I have to." threatened Sam.

"Fine." she gave up, folding her arms like a scolded child. _'I can't believe he was going to use my middle name. Geez, there's no need to get nasty, I am the victim here bro.'_ thought the girl.

"Good." smiled her brother, glad to see that she was still a little kid after all. "Okay, so everything began when.."

And that's how it started. Two hours had passed since Sam had begun to explained what happened and she already had a headache. In fact, she was feeling just like the first time someone explained to her inheritance in an object-oriented programming such as C++. At that time, she had felt like her brain exploted, just like right now.

".. and basically, that's what happened." finished Sam. Boy, he was tired!

"Okay, so, let me see if I got this straight." Sarah frowned and met everyone's eyes "Tony genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist-Stark went nuts and thought that the Avengers needed to be controlled. So he asked you to sign some contract to be used when called." everyone nodded. "Some of you were about to sign when someone dropped a bomb, killing a lot of people and reafirming the idea of you being dangerous." at the mention of the Sokovia Accords, T'challa closed his eyes. Many months had passed since his father's death but he still missed the late king. "This person technically was a serial winter-Jon-Snow-killer that looked like America's Sweetheart's friend." Scott laugh at the sight of an red embarrased Captain America. "Steve and Bucky were best friends." Sarah continued pointing to the blonde. "He was supposed to be dead but instead he was experimented on and become a brain-washed-serial-killer. The avengers splited in two and that's when a civil war broke off. Both teams began to reclute people and that's how you all got together. On your team were Hawkeye, who is kinda like a modern legolas; Wanda, who has weird powers and is kinda..."

"Goth? Yep." offered Scott, wich earned him a smack on the back of the head. Wanda smiled innocently at the man.

"Scott, who has a weird fetiche with ants; and lastly my brother Sam who's a little birdie boy." Sam rolled his eyes but didin't say a thing. "You fought but only Bucky and Steve got out. The rest of you went imprisoned in a ultra segure jail thingy. Later Tony showed up saying that he didn't think that they woult put you on prison, wich honestly I think is pretty stupid because I don't know how you can _not_ see that coming."

"Us either. Go on." said Sam gritting his teeth. He was still salty as fuck about the matter.

"Tony wented to help Bucky and Steve but discovered that winter-boy killed his parents so things got nasty again. Finally Stark coudln't move so you left him there, not friends anymore; while the rest of youl were still in prison."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yes. After that Steve freed y'all and asked refuge here in Wakanda. T'challa was in Tony's team but realized that it was wrong so he agreed. Also he's a King and a kitten at the same time." the king huffed in annoyance. He was a king and a warrior, not exactly someone comparable to a common house pet.

"I'm a _panther_."

"You get my drift." said Sarah smiling at the king. He still owned her so the least that she could do was make fun of him for a little bit longer. T'challa just rolled his eyes and started to play with his phone. "Anyway, Bucky didn't trust himself so he asked you to freeze him until you can break whatever that's in his brain." the girl couldn't believe how much of a trouble was her brother's life. It was insane. "That's it?"

"Yeah. Pretty much it". Sam smiled while the others nodded.

"What I still don't get is how you two know each other." that was what really mattered to her. She wanted to kill Steve Rogers for dragging her only living relative into this madness. She had shedded more than enough tears while Sam served in Afghanistan and she didn't want to go trough that again; she couldn't.

"Mmm... we used to run together. Something like that." said Steve awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"More like he used to annoy me to death!" Sam laughed along with the blonde, remembering how normal and rutinary their lifes were not so long ago.

Sarah smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, and Sam noticed this, so he took her small hands in his larger ones and began to stroke them; just like when she was a little girl and was upset. Just like when Jerrika Mallory stole her only doll or when Rodney Sidibe told the whole school that she had cooties. The familiarity of the gesture made Sarah wanting to cry but right now she was a grown woman, and she coudln't let her emotions take the best of her; not in public anyways.

Suddenly the room seemed too small and too crowded. The whole situation was starting to sink in and it overwhelmed her. She was an engineer so she had been taught to think logically, and the logical part of her brain was starting to realize the true extent of the problem; the real danger that they were facing now, the possibility of someone coming after them, killing innocent people along the way. Everything was so messed up and she was beggining to suffocate; she was not trained to handle this kind of things.

Just when she was about to go out for some air the door opened revealing a beautiful and confident woman walking like she owned the place; and in fact, she did.

"Now that the boring part it's over, let's get some fun" said Shuri, grabbing Sarah hand and dragging her. Of course Shuri noted Sara's glassy eyes, but she decided to act as if nothing had happened. Sometimes playing dumb was the safest option or else, she was going to go down the guilty road, and _that_ was something that the princess didn't want to do. She hated feeling guilty and seeing the hopeless look on Sarah's face made her want to crawl under a rock and never come out. _'Argh! Let's give a big warm welcome to the guilt'_ she thought bitterly.

" _Shuri_ I think Sarah needs a break." the remark on her name made Shuri scoff. Sam was gritting his teeth and was probably beggining to regret the decision of bringing his sister to Wakanda. He had also noted the look on Sarah's eyes. For God's Sake, it was his baby girl! He practically raised her.

"That's why I'm taking her to the lab." insisted the princess with a 'duh' tone."We are science girls, we find confort in little mundane things like computers and projects and nerd stuff that you people don't get."

"Sister, I believe that you need to let her b-" T'challa was interrupted by Sarah's voice.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl." the girl said smiling. Of course she was trying to prove it to herself more than to the others but, whatever. _'The sooner this is over, the better'_ she thought. "Let's go."

Soon enough both girls left the room; Shuri talking exitedly about some new tech toy and Sarah silently walking beside her.

Sam was worried about his sister. Trough his eyes, Sarah was just a kid. A very smart and brave one, but still a kid. And he coudln't stop from wondering if he had made the right choice by bringing her into this mess.

"I give you my word: no harm will come to her while she is here." T'challa put a hand on Sam's shoulder. He was a big brother too, and he could imagine what was going trough Sam's mind. If their roles were exchanged; if they would be talking about Shuri... he didn't know what he would do. Being responsible for a country was one thing; his little sister, was other.

"I'm not worried about that." said Sam, sighing."I'm just wondering if it's not me who caused the greatest harm."

Sam had always looked out for Sarah. They had become orphans when she was barely eight years old. He was away from home at the time, when suddenly the phone rang informing him that now he was the legal guardian of his little sister. Of course he wouldn't have wanted it any other way but it was a shock, for both of them; at the time Sam had not been much younger than Sarah was now. He had had to take a broken and scared child being a child himself.

Sam had always protected Sarah, but now it felt like he couldn't do that anymore. In fact, he was the one harming her. It broke his heart.

* * *

As both girls walked trough the corridors, Shuri began to feel a little unnerved. Silent walks weren't her thing, not at all.

At first she had tried to make conversation, but Sarah wasn't paying her attention so soon Shuri got bored. And now she was having trouble concealing her feelings and her thoughts. Why was Sarah making it so hard? Shuri couldn't undestand it. It was really not that bad. Well, unless you were forced againt your will to come here, out of the blue, if a private jet full of scary warriors. _'Yeah... not that bad at all, huh?'_ she thought sarcastic, releasing a sigh.

When both girls reached the lab's door, Shuri made up her mind. _'This better be worth it!'_ huffed in her mind the princess.

"Okay, let's cut the crap." said Shuri serious. Sarah couldn't help but to halt a little. She wasn't really paying attention to what the bubbly girl beside her was saying so she had no clue of what was happenning.

"I'm sorry?" she frowned confused.

"Look I know that you are not happy okay?" Sarah had not known the princess for long but it never occurred to her that the girl could be serious, like, at all. "I know you're angry and away from your home. I know that you are scared, because I am too." Shuri had _never_ admited this out loud, not even to his brother. With a sigh, she continued. "And most important I know that you are mad at Sam, but he was just doing what thought it was best for you, he _cares_ for you; and I know that you don't like my brother, because you blame him, but he really doesn't has anything to do with it, if you just could get to know him you will see that he is the greatest man on earth." at that Sarah frown. Get to know him better? Yeah right. He was a king, he sure didn't have time for silly thing like making friends right?. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is... It's not their fault so please stop taking it out on them; they are all having a hard enough time. And if you want to blame someone, blame _me._ " Shuri was burying herself, she knew it, but this was the right thing. _'Good way of becoming best friends'_ she thought ironically. "I was the one that asked T'challa and Sam to bring you here." the princess was starting to feel uncomfortable. She couldn't look Sarah in the eyes, so she just waited for the girl to speak.

"Why?" asked Sarah, confused.

"Because I thought that you could help me with breaking into the Soldier's mind and Sam was worried about you and..." _now_ she was embarrassed. "And because I thought that It would be nice to have another female fellow science genius. And maybe we could be friends. Being the princess, I don't really have many friends you know? I just... I don't know, I just thought it would be nice to have you here. I'm sorry."

Sarah cringe. Oh boy she _knew_. She didn't have friends either. The MIT was a really nice place to study but not so much to make friends. Everyone was so competitive and lonely. Of course she understood what Shuri was feeling. She had felt it too, many times. Starting college with thirteen years old had been difficult. She was just a kid and people reminded it to her all the time. And also, she was a girl. For some reason, society made it look like science was just for men so as you could guess, there wasn't many girls in her classes.

She really wanted to stay mad but, she couldn't. She was being childish and selfish. She was giving everybody a hard time and at the end, it didn't help anyone, not even her. Things were like they were and she couldn't change it no matter how much she pouted and sulked. Sometimes you just have to accept the fact that certain things will not change and that life is that way. So right now she needed to put on her big girl pants and cope with the situation, even if it was a real crazy situation. She needed to apologize to the King and to her brother.

Sighing, Sarah smile at Shuri. Maybe she could start in the right path by giving a chance to the energetic girl in front of her.

"I forgive you." she said. Shuri looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Don't look at me like that! I forgive you. I may not agree with your ways but I get why you did things. Kinda." the hopeful look on Shuri's eyes made Sarah wanted to laugh. _'This girl is such a big baby'_ she thought. "But, don't expect me to act as if nothing happened."

"Of course." Shuri was so happy that you could see her literally bouncing.

"I forgave you but that doesn't mean that I will forget okay?" the girl's braids bounced as she nodded. "Good. I think we can still be friends. If you promise to be honest and respect my wishes."

"Of course! I swear. Pinky promise." said Shuri extending her figer to seal the deal. "Think of it as a vacation! Wakanda it's a really beautiful place, you will love it here."

"Well, while I'm here why don't make the most out of it, so how about you show me that big lab of yours?" Sarah asked sheepishly. Instantly, a thousand watt smile creep it's way onto the princess face and she had to support herself on the walls to avoid falling. Shuri was literally dragging her into the huge doors on her lab. _'Boy this gonna be so fun!'_ thought Sarah almost as equally excited as the other girl, taking in the sight in front of her.

 _Several Hours Later_

By the time Sarah left the lab, it was already afternoon. The girl couldn't believe how fast time has passed and how much fun she had had. Shuri was such a clever girl! Her ideas were brilliant and she was sure that the girl could change the technologhy industry for good.

Sarah was so excited and engrossed in the projects that she completely forgot to visit her brother so now she was walking trough the large corridors, looking for someone to tell her where was he. Sadly, there was no one around so she just kept walking until she got to a beautiful crystal door. Well, not only a door, more like a huge crystal wall.

Even though, what caught Sarah's attention wasn't the wall itself but the beautiful and magical view that ocurred behind it. The royal gardens were beautiful, breathtaking even. Full of green fields and huge waterfalls. You could see trees full of life and even some statues shaped as panthers. _'Boy I wonder why'_ she thought sarcastic. Colourful flowers that she had never seen before made african tribal designs on the grass and little ponds with different fishes made it look like a dream land. It was so fresh and _alive_. You could literally feel the earth talking; feel how every rock and tree and creature had a life and a spirit of their own. And most important you could feel in your veins how all were connected to each other; it was _magical_.

Not even thinking twice if she was allowed, Sarah opened the door and started to descend the stairs. When she reached the end, the grass was just a meter away so she looked around checking that no one else was watching her. Carefully she slipped off her sneakers and began to walk toward the field. Tiny blades of grass tickle her barefoot feets as the sun started to set in the horizon, between the grand great mountains of Wakanda. It was such a imposing and magnificent sight that Sarah couldn't help herself from closing her eyes and opening her arms, enjoying as the last rays of sun bathed and warmed her skin, a tiny smile on her face.

What Sarah didn't know it was that someone was watching her, fascinated with the sight of the girl under the last moments of light. He was mesmerized by it.

T'challa was just passing by the gardens when he _saw_ her and for some reason he didn't know, he just knew he had to stay. It was calling him, as crazy as that may sound. Silently he walked towards her, not wanting to disturb the blissed look on her face. The few times he had met the girl, she was either angry or annoyed so watching her looking this peaceful warmed a spot in his heart that he didn't even knew he had.

She was definitely something. The King couldn't put his finger on what it was but he could tell that she was an unique kind, for sure. Maybe it was the warrior within him or maybe it was the fact that he was royalty and no one ever talk back to him, but he liked Sarah's attitude. She was fierce and fiery, powerful in her own way; not like the Dora Miljae but strong nonetheless.

A few minutes had passed and T'challa decided that it was time to start a conversation. Maybe this time they could really talk, like civilized people instead of her doing all the talk and mostly snarky remarks. Putting a gentle smile on his face, he took a deep breath to calm his sudden nervs. _'A king nervous of talking to a girl.'_ he thought embarrassed of himself.

"I take that you found the gardens." said the King sheepishly. Sarah turned around so fast that it wouldn't be a surprise if she had had whiplash. Startled, she looked at T'challa with eyes as big as dishes and a blush making it's way onto her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered, feeling the heat in her cheeks. He had caught her with her guard down and it made her feel really vulnerable; plus, she had no shoes on and probably she still had few stains of dirt from the lab. He on the other hand, was as flawless as always.

Quickly, Sarah began to apologize again but the King raised a hand, stopping her.

"It's okay." he had a crooked smile and for some reason it made him resemble a kid. "It would be a shame to lose this scene. But now that you are here, what do yo think?" he was really interested in hearing her opinion.

"It's so... exotic and beautiful." she said, not being able to not admire the sight in front of her, not minding T'challa standing next to her.

"Indeed it is." he said, looking over the horizon too and wearing a kind smile on his face. Talking about his country made him proud and filled his heart with an incomparable sense of belonging.

A couple of silent minutes passed until Sarah spoke again. Now was the time to do the things right.

"I'm sorry." said Sarah, finally gathering the courage to let the words out of her mouth. T'challa looked at her, still smiling.

"I already told you that it's ok-"

"No. Not about this. I mean... about how I acted." looking down, the girl sighed. "My behaviour was not acceptable. I treated you bad and I'm sorry. You, all of your people were nothing but kind to me and yet I screamed at you guys and I disrespected you in many ways. Andd for that I am so sorry." putting a hand on her shoulder, T'challa looked at her with nothing but understanding and kindness in his warm brown eyes, a smile never lefting his face.

"I understand, _Sarah_." it was the first time that he had said her name with that deep and smooth voice of his. T'challa was always too formal, too royal-ly, calling her 'Miss Wilson'. Strangely enough, she _liked_ how her name sounded in his thick accented voice. It made her blush. "I may have been a little harsh in the way I brought you. Although at that moment I thought it was the best now I realize that it was indeed wrong. I can only imagine how you felt and I did not wonder why you acted the way you did. I am truly and terrible sorry Sarah." the girl nodded smiling: T'challa was just so well behaved. "Now, seeing as both of us failed I offer you a truce: to act as if nothing had ever happened; this all shall be forgotten."

"So... like we just met?" she asked taken aback by T'challa's offer. The king nodded smiling. Soon enough, an idea appeared in Sarah's head. "Fine. I'm Sarah and I'm 23 years old. I'm an engineer but I'm here on vacation." she stretched her hand, expecting him to shake it with his own. For a moment, T'challa was shocked by her playful demeanor, it was a new and unexpected side of her; anyways, the shock was quickly replaced.

"Pleasure to meet you Sarah." he said shaking hands, a big grin on his face. "I'm T'challa, I'm 26 years old. I'm a King and, well, I'm currently working." that made the girl laugh and T'challa decided that the sound suited her. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention: the sun had finally set, giving Wakanda an orangish colour and Sarah's skin a cinnamon glow. The king had to restrain himself from extending his arm, to see if her skin was as smooth as it looked under the last rays of sun.

"You know." began Sarah, looking over the beautiful horizon of Wakanda. "For being a tiny third world country in the middle of nowhere... she sure is beautiful."

"Yes. Yes she is" reply T'challa, not talking about his country at all.

Sarah could feel the man's stare. How could she not? His eyes were so deep and intense, just like he could see right trough her soul. It gave her goosebumps; it made the hair in the back of her head stand. He was so passionate and yet so calm. People often said that 'the eyes are the doors of the soul'. Well, if that was true T'challa didn't have doors, he had goddamn _gates_. _'And I'm talking about the big ones.'_ she added in her mind.

Being the silly little girl she was, Sarah was starting to feel uncomfortable. She could just take so much staring before the shyness hit her again; so acting as a very mature woman she decided that it was time for her to leave, before she made a complete fool out of herself.

"I-I should probably get going. I have to- uh - have to.." she sluttered. _'What did I have to do?'._ "Oh right! I have to find Sammy."

"Yes." he answered, slightly... disappointed?. "I should probably go too."

"So... I guess I'll see you later." Sarah put on her sneakers awkwardly and waved, not sure of how to leave.

"Yes, I guess so." T'challa smile sadly, a pull in his heart bothering him as he watched her walk away.

 _'None sense.'_ he thought before also starting to move, not without sending a last glance in the girl direction, her shape now blurred by the distance.

* * *

So that was it darlings! I hope you like it :3

ps: I'm gonna edit this later. Just in case of some error but... right now i don't feel like it. YES, i know i said the same about the last chapter and i still haven't done it but... i'll do it, eventually :B

 **Replying Reviews:**

 _ **LapisLazuliRose:**_ Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked how it started. Hope that you stick for the ride :D

 _ **calabaza-azul:**_ YAAAAAZ BEIBI GURLLLLLL. Obvio, no problem, nos hablamos en español asi bien top secret jajaja Ay me encanta que te encante :3 Ay es que si, T'challa es un amor! Donde estan los hombres asi? Encima vivo mirando entrevistas de Chadwick y SUFRO PORQUE ES PERFECTO EL MALDITO HIJO DE SU MAMI! Me alegro que te haya gustado la potter-part. No podia dejarlo pasar, es que ay, potterhead forevah! Ayyy gracias, no sabes lo lindo ue es leerte. Al principio estaba re asustada viste? Porque parece que no pero la gente es muy cruel a veces. La otra vez lei un fic en no se que fandom y eran re malos, tipo uno le ponia "le das un nuevo significado a la palabra sin talento" y tipo, CUAL ES LA NECESIDAD? Me parece re innecesario. Si me ponian eso lloro la vida y no vuelvo a escribir algo jamas. Asi que ver que les gusta, no se, me saca un poco el miedito. JURO que me re dolio separarlos. Pero era necesario. Bah, en realidad no pero suframos un poquito porque why not? xDD me siento voldemort pero bueno, vamoh a sufrih! Buh, hablando de capitulos me tengo que pasar por el tuyo, porQUE NECESITO MAS, NECESITO QUE ME PASES EL WORD ASI ME SPOILEO LA VIDA ENTENDES? Necesito un Erik papito lindo en mi vida y aparentemente leer tu fic es lo mas cerca que voy a estar de uno. Bueno, tambien necesito un T'challa. Y un Bucky... bah, los necesito a todos #YOLO jajaja bueno, ahora me paso por tu fic :3 y me alegra que los personajes esten on char porque ES TAN DIFICIL. Tipo tengo que pensar como ellos (?) y ser una con ellos y ahhh, muy dificil. But anyways, laaaav uuu baby gurl, nos leemos al rato :3

 _ **LadyDeathstroke:**_ Thank you for reviewing! Hahaha i'm glad that you laughed. Fun thing: when i fangirl with my mom about black panther she always says wakawaka instead of wakanda. And she starts to sing that dreadful shakira's song and is just so bizarre xD perfect? omg omg omg you're gonna make me blush hahaha thank you sweetie! Hope to see you around

 _ **Musicluver246:**_ Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy that you liked it. Hope this chapter lives up to expectations hahaha ps: OMG GODRIC MY BAEEEEEE. I saw your pic and i screamed like a madgirl. Love him too, he will always be in our hearts :3

 **#W** akanda **F** orever


	5. Ubuntu

**Author's Note:** Hiiii everyone! I hope you're doing well! A month had passed since my last update and I'm so sorry!

Things have been hectic this past month. University just began and as I'm in third year, well, teachers have no mercy at all. Besides that, I broke up with my bf (easy, no broken heart) and suddenly everyone is picking sides. Like, half of the college people hates me, and the other half "supports me". Like, wtf. It was mutual so I don't see why all the fuss but anyways.

First of all I want to **thank you!** **You guys rock!**. Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews. When I saw the number I was like, what did just happen? I'm so glad that you are liking the story so far! P _lease keep reviewing so I can keep improving_ _:3_

Also, I wanted to clarify (?) some things. _**A guest recently asked me**_ why did I choose a no color woman as the sister of Sam; that it makes the story unrealistic.

Well, basically the answer is because I thought that it would be a good idea to show tha racism that exists even in the black culture. Shay Mitchell isn't black but she isn't white. She's in the middle. I think one of her parents is black and that's why she is like that. Same thing happens with Zendaya or even with Rihanna. They are not black but they are not white. And what happens with that people? They don't fit. _**Storytime:**_ A friend of mine came from Nigeria with his whole family. He has lighter skin (like Shay )than the rest of his family (who are as dark as Lupita) and yet he is their biological son. Genetics is a lottery, you never know if your kid will have the same shade of skin. And guess what? Everyone did bullying to him, because "he was not black enough". I myself have dark skin and in my country they call me "blackie" and yet my Nigerian friend call me "whitie". Anyways, what I mean it that everything depends on the eye of the people who are judging you. So, that's why a chose Shay Mitchell. But if you don't agree, well, _imagine Sarah as whoever you like, there's no biggie_ :B

 **Chapter's Explanation:** I wanted to introduce Nakia because I think she's a real important character. She's not going to be bad so chill out everybody lol I wanted to explain the relationship between Nakia and T'challa. What I wrote here is my vision of why they weren't together, like, formaly. And also I wanted to introduce Bucky's problem and how Sarah is going to play a huge part in it. This last 3 chapters were like an "introduction" to the character's background and to the things that will come, eventually.

Without further delay, here's the chapter!

PD: **WHO'S EXCITED FOR INFINITY WAR COMING OUT TOMORROW?** GUYS I HAVE MY TICKETS SINCE A MONTH AGO. I swear I'm gonna scream like a girlieeeeeeeee.

* * *

 **Chapter III.** Ubuntu

* * *

 _Ubuntu: /ʊˈbʊntʊ/_

 _Noun. Ancient African word. Nowadays Xhosa._

 _It means 'humanity to others' or 'I am what I am because of who we all are'._

 _The belief that that we are defined by our compassion, kindness and humanity towards the others; that all of this connects us together by sharing ourselves with others and caring for those around us._

* * *

Night had already come by the time Sarah found her brother's room. It had taken her several minutes to collect herself after her little, and completely not planned, encounter with the King.

T'challa was really flawless and for some unknown reason, he made her nervous, up to the point when it was hard for breathing. Well, maybe not _that_ unknown considering how handsome the king was and how unexperienced in talking with men she was; especially men that belonged to the royality.

When she knocked on Sam's door, Sarah still had rosy cheeks. _'Here we go.'_ she thought as he began to open it.

"SarBear?" he said, confused as why was she at his door; supposing that he was the last person she would have wanted to see.

"May I come in?" she wondered nervously, pulling at her clothes .

"Yeah, sure." moving aside so she could enter, Sam noticed how flustered his sister was."Are you okay? You look a little bit.. red."

"Um, yes, I'm fine." of course she wasn't fine! She was a ball of nerves but if she could apologize to T'challa, she could certainly apologize to her older brother

"So..."

"So... I'm sorry." Sarah sighed "I acted like a bratt and I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." he smiled, grabbing her hand and giving it a little squeeze. "It was not okay for me to bring you like that either."

"Nor forget about me coming for the summer break and leaving for hours outside of your house." she added, half joking. Only half.

"Yes, that was not cool." he laughed, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry that I'm such a shitty brother SarBear." at that, the girl frowned. Was he on drugs?

"Are you kidding? You are the best brother that I could ask for SammyPooh." Sam cringed at hearing his old nickname. "You tucked me in, combed my hair, when I was scared at night. When I couldn't sleep at night and I was scared you would hold my hand and sing, completely out of tune, that stupid Muppet song." both laughed remembering the old times. "Sam, you had to do it all alone. And carrying around everywhere a genius IQ little girl who was too much to handle. That couldn't have been easy. I remebered that by the time I was ten you couldn't understand my homework. And yet you read a lot of books just to help me; you never even once complained. And... I never thanked you."

"There is nothing to thank me for. Everything I did, good or bad, was for you." he replied, remembering how lost he had felt with a little girl on his back. And yet it was because of that girl that he kept on believing, trying his best to be worthy of that little kid full of light that served him as a flashlight in his worst moments.

"I don't know, that sounds a lot like a good brother to me."

"Yeah, but good brothers don't let their little sisters been been taken by random kings." and with that, a heavy silence lingered in the room.

"Why did you bring me here? I mean, really." Sam frowned, what was he supposed to say?

"I.. don't know." he sighed. "I missed you Sarah, you don't know how much. And you were alone in Washington-"

"I could have taken another flight back to Massachusetts." he was lying. She knew him, this was Sam not wanting to tell her the truth.

"I know but, I freaked out and they said that you could help and I just thought that.."

"That...?"

"That if Riley could have a second chance like Bucky did, I would take it no matter what." so that was it.

"I miss him too Sam." she said, sadly. Riley was family to her. He was like a brother not only for Sam, but for her too.

"I know. He loved you." with a sigh, Sam began to stroke Sarah's hair. "Anyways, when I saw you coming down from that plane, I realized that this had been a bad idea. But at the time... I don't know, everybody was telling me to bring you and Shuri was... being herself an Steve had that look in his eyes..." trailed off the man.

"Gosh, the lost and kicked puppy eyes?"

"Yes! And you know that I can't say no to that. I mean, you still take advantage of me doing it. It's sick people."

"I know Sammy, you were never a tough guy." giggle Sarah, while Sam only rolled his eyes playfully.

"Anyways." he ignored her. "I'm sorry that I brought you here."

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I have been so difficult about it." she smiled. "But now that I'm here, I might as well enjoy it. It's like a vacation."

"Yeah, I guess you could see it like that." seeing hoy grown up was his little baby girl make it difficult to Sam not to be proud. He had raised her and here she was now, a succesfull young woman. When did time fly so fast? Suddenly a year was ten and he didn't even know how it got so far so fast. Wasn't she afraid of the closet's monsters a litle while ago? "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too." a kind smile lingered in both Wilsons faces as they hugged. Enjoying their little time together, away from of the aliens and the accords; only two siblings bonding one more time, like in the old days when she was a scared child afraid that things wouldn't turn out right for both of them. Nevertheless, Sam had always been there holding her hand, every little step of the way, just like right now.

Sadly the moment was cut by a femenine, and a little anxious, voice calling for both of them. Shuri had been watching the whole display of affection and now she needed some time with her own brother. But seeing that he was the King, well, the chances were low, so at least she had the Wilson siblings to entertain herself.

"This is better than Twilight!" giggled the princess, annoying exceedingly both siblings.

"Shuri?" asked Sarah confused.

"Why does she keep appearing out of nowhere?" complained Sam through gritted teeth. The girl was more annoying than him, and that was difficult.

"I'm sorry." apologised Shuri, not being sorry at all. Her face appeared in the tv screen, giving Sam a heart attack. "I was messing a little bit with domotics and then dinner was ready and I offered myself to contact you through this and when I did it I saw you both and... You were so cute!" tried to explain the princess.

"Shuri you can't you watch other people conversations. It's rude and I'm sure that it's ilegal." reprimanded Sarah, she felt like t she was talking to a five year old.

"But-" pouted Shuri while thinking to herself. _'If you only knew..'_

"But nothing. Period." with a huff, the princess nodded.

"Let's go to eat Sar." offered Sam, grabbing her for the arm towards the door.

Hurriedly the siblings exited the room side by side, not before that Sam checked the speakers and the tv, confirming that Shuri was indeed out of his room. With a last glance at the electronic deviced, he left the room and ran to catch up with Sarah, all while thinking _'Man I hate juju'._

* * *

As she walked the corridors of her home, Shuri couldn't contain her excitement. This was it. This was the sign that she had been waiting. Well, truth be told, she had thought about it the moment she saw her brother frozing after meeting her. But she was waiting some kind of confirmation before interfering; not that she cared too much about messing with T'challa's life but, you know, just in case.

When she reached the doors of the study, Shuri couldn't help but to giggle in anticipation for what she was about to do. With a loud sound, the door burst openes and the princess walked right to where was T'challa doing papework.

"Well hello my beloved older brother." she greeted sitting on his desk . T'challa just laughed at her foolish behavior, not even rising his eyes from the sheets in front of him. Realizing that he was going to just ignore her, Shuri grabbed some of his papers, not really paying attention to them

"Shuri, please." He knew full well that his little sister had something on her mind and that he did _not_ want anything to do with it.

"How are you in this fine night?" she insisted. She could be very determined when she needed to; determined and a completely pain in the arse.

"What do you want sister?" T'challa was looking at his sister for the first time since she entered the room; completely resigned and too tired to deal with the girl antics.

"I'm sorry?" she asked with a pout and a hand on her heart. "Are you implying that I only came here because I wanted either annoy you or ask you for something? Because if that's what you think mister, then you are completely right."

"Oh please." begged T'challa, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." cutting the crap, the princess decided to go straight to the point. "So... a _truce_." spoke Shuri laughing. She swore that the King's face was as red as a tomatoe and that his eyes were about to pop out of his face. _'Fifty points to Ravenclaw'._ thought the girl mischievously.

"You _have got_ to be kidding me." he said, covering his face with both of his hands as he muffled a groan. T'challa was not expecting this at all; but right now the only thing in his head, besides how embarrased he must looked, was how on earth did she find out. "How?" he demanded after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence; uncomfortable for him and amusing for her.

"Well, I may or may not had been trying new drone when it's camera captured two little love birds having a romantic chat as the sun set in the horizon. And of course, me being the hopeless romantic I am, I coudln't just let it pass."

"Of course." he scoffed. "Trust me, there was nothing romantic in it." he tried to sound convinced but, much to T'challa's displease, a blush was still in his cheeks.

"You are such a bad liar brother." she reply laughing. "Anyways, as I was saying... A truce? Real smooth bro."

"Could you please stop being an annoying little sister?"

"I don't know, will you talk to me about Sarah?" she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"There is nothing to talk about Shuri."

"Let's agree to disagree."

"Shuri... _please_. I am too tired and I do not wish to waste time." T'challa was starting to lose his temper; an ability that only his little sister had.

"Well, then don't make it longer than what it is. Just answer me, do you like her or not?"

"Enough!" he snapped. "I am the King and I do not owe you any explanations."

Just as Shuri was about to argue, a Dora Milaje entered in the room, cooling both siblings down.

"I apologize, your highness." speak the woman, giving both the princess and the King, the tipical Wakandian greeting. "But Queen Ramonda requested me to find for both of you. Dinner is ready and she does not wish for the guests to wait."

"Of course, thank you. Tell our mother that we will be there right away." said T'challa dismissing the woman, who bowed and exited the room silently. "And _you_ " he looked at Shuri "we will discuss this later."

"As you wish... _My king._ " she bowed, mocking him.

It was a silent walk towards the dinning hall, full of tension for both siblings. Shuri couldn't believe that he had taken advantage of his status as king to shush her, and on the other hand, T'challa could not believe that he had had to force his little sister to shut up, and even worse, he could not understand why Shuri's questions about Sarah had bothered him so much.

By the time they arrived, everyone was already at the table, talking animatedly. Queen Ramonda noticed her fuming children, however, she dissipated the growing tension quickly enough by greeting them.

"T'challa, Shuri, I am glad that you could join us."

"I apologize for having all of you waiting." he said with a small smile.

"Same." reply Shuri. She was still mad and now her mood was doomed. Well, that was until Sarah gave her a sympathetic smile and a curious look. _'Well, maybe not that ruined.'_ thought mischievously the princess, a new plan appering in her mind. If she couldn't play with her brother, she sure as hell could play with Sarah. "What did we miss?"

"Sarah here was telling us about her career." Queen Ramonda saw a twinkle in her daughter's eyes. What was Shuri into now?

"Nice! What's like going to a huge American university? I bet it's amazing!" exclaimed the princess.

"Um, yeah. I mean, it's cool I guess. I really couldn't tell as I didn't have the normal-college experience." said Sarah, really uncomfortable with being the center of attention.

"Why is that?" asked Steve, curious about his new-century best friend's sister.

"Well, I don't know if Sam already told you but, I started college when I was about thirteen years old so obviously the whole 'frat-party-alcohol-drugs-and-stuff' was out of the question. Besides, in the MIT most people are kinda nerdy so it's not that wild. For the most part is cool, but my perspective can be a little bit different."

"Yup, that's my lil' sis bein' a genius ya' all." speak Sam proudly, ruffling the girl's hair much to Sarah's dismay.

"That's probably why you are such a dummy." added Scott, making everyone in the table laugh.

"He's right. I got all the intelligence." Sarah stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I got all the looks." responded Sam while flexing his arms.

"You call that muscles? Steve, please show him how it's done." obviously the blonde got red after Scott's petition. "Anyways, what's with the sisters taking all the family's brains?"

"Hey! Tha's not true. We are smart too." complained Sam.

"Yeah, but just not _that_ smart." reply his sister.

"But we are women, I mean we are better. It's only logical." answered Shuri matter of factly.

"Pardon me?" intervened T'challa for the first time.

"What Shuri means is that behind very great brother, there's a smart sister rolling her eyes." smiled Sarah. For a brief moment she locked eyes with the King from across the table; and the insensity of his sharp dark orbes left her breathless. He was giving her a playful look, entertained with her choice of words; but even when there was a humorous demeanor in the whole situation, she couldn't stop herself from feeling like everything around them had dissolved.

"Amen." nodded Wanda, speaking for the first time and bringing Sarah back from her daze. The bickering of both pairs of siblings had the young witch missing her beloved Pietro. Everyone knew about the fallen twin so they all gave her a sad smile; feeling a little bit guilty for talking about such a hurtful matter.

"Children." reprimanded Queen Ramonda.

With that, the conversation was over, and boy! Sarah would have wished that they kept on talking because she couldn't handle anymore the glares that T'challa kept sending her. She could not handle how intimate the action seemed, how the silence and the stares they shared in the crowded room seemed to connected them in a way that words never could; because eye contact it's a dangerous dangeorus thing, but oh, so lovely.

For some reason, the King couldn't take his eyes off of the girl. She was a mistery, a puzzle that he was dying for solving. Everytime he met her there was a new intriguing facet of her and he did not know why he felt so draw towards her. Maybe it was the annoying interrogatory Shuri made him, or maybe it was the conversation they shred in the gardens. Anyway, he could not stop looking at her. And it was making her nervous, which was even more fun to him.

Shuri noticed too but said nothing, now was not the time. _'Not romantic my butt!'_ thought the princess annoyed. This little stare contest they were playing was unnerving and Shuri was not sure what to think about all this. Her brother had always been a little bit intense, but the weird thing was T'challa paying attention to a woman. In all her years, she only remember her brother acting this neurotic with one female and one female only. And that fling did not end up well as everybody knew. The girl was taken away from her thoughts by the sound of the doors opening.

Soon the room went quite as a few Dora Miljae walked in, much to T'challa's displeasement, who was really occupied staring at Sarah.

"Okoye." he said, crossing his arms over his chest as a greeting.

"Your highness." she reply the same way to the king and to the rest of the royal family, and then nodded to the rest of the people in the room.

"Did something happen in the borders?" asked Ramonda hurriedly, sick worried about her country well-being after her son's decision of going out in public as a first world high tech country.

"Not at all Queen Mother." smiled the general of the Dora Miljae. "I am here to inform your son that _someone_ is back."

"Who?" demanded the former Queen, as the head of Wakanda's armed forces started moving aside, letting someone else enter in the room.

"Hello T'challa." smiled the newly arrived, much to Shuri's annoyment. She had nothing against the girl, well, nothing except the fact that she felt that the spy was toying with her brother. Other than that, she even liked the girl. "Queen mother, princess." continued addressing the newcomer.

"Nakia." he said, freezing again. Shuri rolled her eyes and sadly, her mother saw it so the Queen scolded her.

"Nakia, it is so good to have you back with us." greeted the older woman. Truth be told, she was not so sure anymore about the girl's relationship with her son. Ramonda was very fond of the girl but just like her daughter Shuri, she had seen T'challa and Nakia go trough so many difficulties and issues in their on and off relationship that she was no sure anymore about the girl's intentions.

"It is my pleasure." smiled Nakia, looking over at T'challa. He was smiling too, but this time, the gesture didn't reach his eyes; instead not even knowing why, he sent Sarah a glance, feeling a pull towards said girl's direction. "Are you not happy to see me, my King?" asked worriedly the warrior after seeing his odd behavior.

"Of course I am happy, _othandekayo*_." he responded. It was not a lie, but for some reason, he felt like something inside of him was off, like if his heart had just splited in two parts of the same person. "I was only thinking about your well being."

"T'challa is right. You should go to rest." nodded the Queen Mother, sensing her son's uneasiness.

"As you wish, my Queen." Nakia bowed and before exiting, she took courage and gave T'challa a kiss in the corner of the mouth, leaving everyone in the room embarrassed, including Sarah, who also had a frown in her face.

As soon as the Dora Miljae were out of the room, the dinner turned uncomfortable. Or at least that's what both royal siblings were thinking.

Even though Shuri liked Nakia, kinda, her sudden arrivement make it difficult to deduce what was going on with Sarah in her brother's mind. Meanwhile, T'challa was having troubles with not looking at Sarah's face. Of course she had seen the kiss, and it should not bothered him. They were a thing after all, and yet here he was, overthinking the little frown in the techno genius face.

A few minutes passed and not being able to control himself, the King looked over Sarah. He looked once and as nothing happened, he kept on staring. That was until the girl held his gaze with a look of pure annoyment, enough to make T'challa ashamed of his actions.

Tired of all this bullshit Shuri decided to speak her mind, for both Sarah and T'challa.

"Well, this just turned awkward." said the princess with a huffed. T'challa gave his sister a warning glare; he knew her antics and it was better if she kept her mouth shut.

"Shuri..." urged the Queen, knowing full well how much trouble could her little daughter cause.

"Mother." she replied sweetly. "I have work to do in my lab so if you excuse me, I may go now." her mother, aware of her child's mood nodded.

"May I go with you?" asked Sarah out of the blue, surprising everyone in the room. This was her only chance to escape the King's sharp eyes.

"Sure." said Shuri. _This_ was her opportunity. Poor Sarah had no idea where she got herself into. The princess's anctics could sure make T'challa's stares look like a child's game.

Standing up hastily, Sarah waved to everyone in the table and soon enough she was walking side by side with the royal girl. Sarah wanted to ask so bad what was up with the King and the stares and yet, she wasn't sure if it was okay to speak with said man's sister about all that.

Of course Shuri saw how Sarah was fidgeting with her fingers, and in that moment she realized that maybe she wouldn't have to approach the matter herself. If she let the other girl calm a little bit after her brother's fine display, then maybe she would talk about it herself.

The corridors of the palace kept on and on, and yet Sarah could not take her mind off of all the questions she had. Who was that girl? Why did she peck T'challa's mouth? Okay, that was a pretty obvious question but wasn't it aginst the royal protocol or something? Should't the Queen jail her? And anyways, why was he looking at her that much? Was it because of her skin color? Or maybe because of their little chat in the garden. Why did he have such a beautiful and deep eyes?

"So... that girl..." began Sarah,finally mustering enough courage to make a sound.

"Yes?" answered Shuri nonchalantly, not even looking at her companion. She knew this was coming and now was the time to get some answers.

"She is..?" trailed off Sarah, no longer so sure about wanting to know.

"My brother's off and on something." said the princess, doing a dismissively gesture with the hand, like it was no big deal. Even though, she saw the little frown on Sarah's face.

"I see..." was the only thing the girl said for a while.

"Why? Does it bother you?" grinned Shuri mischievously.

"What?!" exclaimed Sarah as she came to a stop. "O-of course not! N-no no no! Why would-? I'm not-Why would it ever-?" stuttered nervously.

"For Bast's sake, calm down." laughed the princess. "It's okay, I was just kidding". _'Or maybe not.'_ she thought. "But if you are curious about it... we all know each other since we were kids. We practically grew up together. Since a very early age Nakia showed great warrior skills so when she was old enough they brought her here to train with the Dora Miljae. Slowly my brother and her began to spend more time together and soon enough, they fall in love. Well, I used to think it was love. Now... I don't know." sadly, Shuri looked to the ground, remembering T'challa's heartache after his loved one departure and how she, the princess herself had felt like she had lost a sister.

"May I ask why?" inquired timidly Sarah.

"Because you don't destroy the person you love." smiled bitterly Shuri. "Anyways, at some point they both stopped being enough. They loved each other but... they wanted something more. T'challa was preparing to be a king and Nakia was preparing to be a great warrior. I guess you could say they wanted different things. Nakia... she wanted to help everyone,she wanted to make the world a better place. Which, is great obviously, but her insistence of not sitting by idly while others were in pain, coupled with her open disapproval of our country's secretive political policies... well, it resulted in many arguments and fights. My brother... he can be very _intense_ , as you already noticed, so of course when she left him to go on undercover missions far away from him and from Wakanda, he did not take it well."

"Why? Because she did not sit back and look pretty? I mean, there's nothing wrong with a woman following after her ideals." complained Sarah, wondering how such an advanced country could be so sexist and retrograded. Shuri smiled at the girl's words.

"It's not like that Sarah." with a sigh, she tried to explain herself better. "In Wakanda women are not seen as less; on the contrary, our own military are women and even we adore a femenine figure. The thing with Nakia was that... she was supposed to be our Queen one day. And as bad as it sounds, a Queen can not be running around playing soldier. That's what got T'challa so mad. She didn't want to accept that royalty means to give up your old life. And through his eyes, not accepting that was not accepting him at all."

"It sounds so...sad." said Sarah, putting a hand on the princess's shoulder.

"It was. Soon after that, Nakia left for an undercover mission in some near country. My brother suffered but in the end he got over it. Kinda. From time to time she would come home and they would talk and smile and they would look in the eyes with that lost puppy glare but... I don't know if it's love still. Maybe they care deeply for each other but, I don't know."

"Well, I think a love like that, it doesn't dies just like that." in her short twenty three years of life, she had never had a romantic thing. Of course she had been kissed just that not by a real boyfriend. She didn't know much of the matter so she could only guess, but she would bet her title that a love like that doesn't dies; because if by some miracle she found it, she would never let it go away.

"Maybe, I don't really know." and just like that, it was showtime. "I think he needs to find another girl. A strong and clever woman. I may have to start sharing brochures in the tribes."

"As if he needed candidates." huffed Sarah, completely sure that the King had more than enough pretty young things lined up, ready to take Queen Ramonda's place. After all, who didn't dream with being a princess when little?

"Do you volunteer then?"

"What?!" the question threw Sarah off board. Did she volunteer? No. She knew she wasn't gonna play this 'Hunger Games: win the King's heart' version. And yet, the issue was still in her mind. Could she be a Queen? Did she even wanted to? Of course not, right? She was not like that. A few minutes of silence passed so Shuri decided to speak.

"So you are not opposed to the idea." affirmed the princess grinning like the Chesire cat.

"SHURI!" screamed Sarah while getting red. She and T'challa? It could't happen.

"Hey I'm just saying!" smiled. The show was already on the road so why not do it good? "No incest though but, my brother is really good looking, you know? I mean, it's obviously in the genes but he's handsome. And he's real nice. A little bit dorky but nice, a fine specimen. And a King. It's a really good match. Only don't tell him I said all this good things about him."

"Indeed he is." of course T'challa was handsome. And that word didn't even began to explain it all. And nice, and a true gentleman. T'challa was probably what every woman wanted in her life: a walking sin dressed like a daydream. But she wasn't like every woman. She didn't thought about love much, but the few times she did, she was sure that she didn't want a prince charming, only someone who loved her with every single beat of his heart. Someone who accepted her with her flaws and her perks and even her once a month mood. She wanted to feel like she belonged to the spot between his arms. She wanted a love that consumed her, like fire does to oxygen, she wanted to feel like she couldn't breath nor live without him.

"Then why not?" inquired Shuri.

"We are too different to work."

"As an engineer you must have had electricity and magnetism so there's no need for me to remind you that by Coulomb's inverse-square law and by Newton's third law of motion we can deduce that oppossite charges attract each other." smiled cockily the princess.

"There was really no need to that. I really hated that subject." sighed Sarah. "And that would work if we were charges or forces, but sadly we are humans. Besides, I'm sure I'm not his type. He must prefer them more fiery and fierce and appealing." she added thinking about the King's ex lover.

"I woudn't judge him so fast if I were you. But anyways, he already seems to be fond of you."

"How do you know? Did he tell you something?" asked hurriedly the girl, much to Shuri's entertainment.

"No, but he offered you a truce."

"Yeah, but he was just being kind, I mea-Wait!" stopped speaking Sarah, realizing that there was no way that Shuri knew that, unless she had been spying on them."HOW?!" she demanded, now red from the embarrassment. If she had been there, then what else had she seen?.

"Calm down, It's no big deal." answered the princess, satisfied with the girl's reaction. "I was just there trying some new toy and I saw you both and I couldn't let it pass. You two lovebirds looked so cute!" she giggled.

"Good God." exclaimed Sarah, covering her face with her hands. This was just so embarrassing. "You seriously need to stop doing that. It's creepy."

"It's okay, there's no need to be ashamed." tried Shuri, well, until she remembered something. "If you don't count how you ran out of him like a mad woman."

"Geez."

"It's okay. As I was saying, lately he hasn't been the same. With all the coming out and stuff he had to get a little more mistrustful, so I'm glad that he gave you a second chance. I told you, he's fond of you." it was true, a bit. T'challa used to be too naive for politics but not long ago he had to harden himself to become the leader that Wakanda deserved.

"Whatever." said Sarah dismissively but still blushed. "Anyways, there was nothing romantic in it. I can assure you." the princess found amusing how both used the same words to get away from the situation. _'They were cut from the same cloth'_ she thought giggling.

"Of course. I woudn't imply otherwise."

"Shuri, I'm being serious here." tried again Sarah. She already could see the lab's doors so she wanted to end the conversation quickly.

"I am too dear Sarah." responded the royal girl, walking faster to reach her beloved sanctuary. "But just for you to know, I'll be watching you both." laughed Shuri, giving the other girl a wink before both of them entered in the lab, Sarah obviously groaning.

* * *

A couple of days passed since 'the corridor chat' as both girls decided to call it and Sarah was more alert than ever. She had tried to be out of T'challa sight as much as possible. More so knowing that Shuri was on the prowl, waiting in the corners to catch her out of guard.

Even though she was on high alert, that didn't stop Sarah from spending time with her close-to-be friend Shuri. Sadly, they weren't together much because the princess was most of the time locked in her lab, and the few times she was out, her mood was the worst so you coudn't really talk to her. Not unless you wanted to get the finger.

Apparently Shuri was having trouble decoding what was on John Snow's-aka Steve's best friend- brain. It was from the IIWW so Sarah couldn't understand what was taking so much time; how difficult could it be? Somehow, this 'brain-programming-thingy' was Sarah's especiality and it would probably help her with her doctoral thesis, yet she didn't want to have any part in it; this people were superheroes wanted dead or alive and messing with them was dangerous. They were a magnet for trouble and she didn't want that; once this was over she wanted to go back to her bored life with no one wanting her neck. Besides, after being brought here, forcely may she add, everyone told her to think of it as a payed vacation. Well, then that was what she was going to have. No work, no code, no PhD. Just sun and a foreign country.

Right now she was having breakfast in a little table near the gardens; admiring the beautiful view and reading a book. This life was so odd to her that Sarah wanted to laugh with irony; she was used to early morning experiments and late nights projects, she was used to lots of caffeine and energy drinks. That was who she was; she hadn't had a day off in so long that being here doing nothing felt... wrong. Even though, life was good so she guesses that she could get used to living like this . At least that was what she thought until she saw her brother walking up to her, beaten up. Besides the bruises that covered his body, what worried Sarah the most was his right eye, which he couldn't open, and the blood dripping from his lip and nose.

"Sam!" she screamed horrified while standing up quickly, slightly proud of herself for not fainting at the sight.

"You should see the other guy." joked Sam, knowing full well how sensitive was his little sister with all the blood related things, mostly because he was that sensitive too.

"What the fuck Samuel?" she demanded, touching tenderly his injuries. A servant who was passing by saw the scene and with a quick glance at Sarah, nodded and went to get some water and a cloth.

"It's nothing SarBear." he said dismissively. At that, the girl pressed more firmly on the injuries, making him hiss in pain. "Geez Sarah!"

"Oh, my bad, wasn't it nothing?" when the servant returned, Sarah swiftly grabbed the damp cloth and began to clean Sam's injuries. "This will hurt." she warned, before pressing the fabric into her brother's eyes.

By the time they were done Sam had an ice pack on his swollen eye and a few nasty looking cuts on his lips, but other than that, he was as good as new.

"See? I told you it looked worse than what it was." tried to smile Sam, failing miserably because of the pain.

"Yeah sure. Can you explain to me what happened?" she wanted to know what had happened and who did this to Sam, so she could kill this person with her bare hands.

"We were training, no biggie." he answered.

"Training? Are you expecting me to believe that they left you like this on training?"

"Well, yeah. Steve was a little bit..." trailed off Sam, not really wanting to enrage Sarah. The truth was that Steve was in one of his 'there-is-still-no-cure-for-Bucky' moods so he might have taken it out on Sam.

"Oh really? And that's why he beat the crap out of you?"

"He was on edge." he tried to reason with her.

"Isn't he always?" ironically, Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Sarah!" reprimanded the older sibling. "Steve was frustrated and I thought that training might help him. It went a little bit out of hand but it was both's fault."

"Do you think?" she asked rhetorically. After a glare from Sam, she dropped it. "Fine. Why was he angry this time?"

"Bucky." he sighed.

"Fucking Jon Snow." she grunted. According to her brother, Bucky went to cryogenic sleep because he didn't want to cause anymore trouble; ironically, he was causing more problems asleep. _'Well, flash news mate, all this mess it's your fault.'_ she thought annoyed. "What's up with everybody getting mad about him? I am so sick of everyone losing it and being all moody just because they can solve his goddamn brain washed shit. What's even so difficult about it?"

"If it's so easy, why don't _you_ do it?" asked Sam ironically.

"Perhaps I'll do it." huffed Sarah, still mad. "Even though, I thought you didn't want me to get involved." she added, narrowing her eyes.

"Indeed, I want you as safe as possible." sighed Sam. He had been thinking about this for a while now, since their chat in his room. "But, I also know that this is your speciality and that probably with your help this could be a lot easier and faster. At first I was totally against it but-"

"And yet you let them take me anyway." she interrupted. "Yes, still salty bro."

"-But, now I think that maybe it's for the best. That's why we brought you, well, a tiny part. And after all, you're already here so." continued Sam, holding back a huff. "And... I think about Riley, everytime I see the look on Steve's eyes. Because if it were him in that tube, you know that I would do anything to help him. I know how it feels to lost your best friend, your _brother_ , and if I had the chance to save someone from that pain, then I'll do it."

"I don't know." said the girl, looking at the floor and fidgeting with her fingers. She missed Riley too. She had suffered along with Sam those awful months after his death. It had broken her to the core. She wanted to help, to prevent that from happening again. The scientist in her told her that it was a one in a million chance, but then why was she so adamant against it? Something in her guts was telling her to say no but why?

"You know, there's an african word.." began to say Sam, snatching Sarah from her thoughts.

"Oh please" she scoffed. The time when a little cute history would make her do things was far off. "What? Hakuna matata?" mockingly she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, that is Swahili." corrected the man. Since he was spending time in their ancestor's home, he thought he may as well learn something. "In Wakanda they speak Xhosa. It's different."

"What? A few months here now you're a african culture expert?" mockingly she rolled her eyes.

"This is where we come from Sarah. This is our ancestor's place. Our heritage, our blood it's from here, so you should be more respectful." feeling a little bit ashamed, Sarah nodded to her brother to continue his story. "As I was saying, there's a Xhosa word, 'Ubuntu'."

"Hold on, like the OS?" she asked, suddenly interested. Two of the things that make her who she was together: technology and africa.

"Yes. Do you know what it means?" Sarah shook her head, denying. "There's a story: Once, an anthropologist proposed a game to the kids of an african tribe. He put a basket full of fruit near a tree and told them that whoever got there first won the fruits. When he gave them the signal to run they all took each other's hands and ran together, then sat in a circle enjoying their treats. When he asked them why they chose to run as a group when they could have had more fruit individually, one child spoke up and said 'ubuntu'; how can one of us be happy if all the other ones are sad?" By the time Sam finished, Sarah was feeling like a scum. That was so beautiful and here she was, being a selfish bratt once again. "Ubuntu in the Xhosa culture means 'humanity to others' or 'I am what I am because of who we all are' Sarah. And I really think that you could help make this world a better place, for all the Riley's out there, even for Jon Snow." like a proud big brother, he smiled at her, showing her how sincere was he being.

"Argh! Fine, I'll help fucking Jon Snow." she sighed resignedly. "What computer do you have that I can borrow? And please don't say a white one." now, Sarah was smiling too.

"I think I can take care of that." said Shuri trough the screen of a drone that appeared out of nowhere.

"STOP IT!" screamed both Wilsons, this time laughing at the scene, a little more used to the princess's antics.

* * *

So that's chapter 3! I hope you like it people!

Oh, and before I forget, _**othandekayo*** _means 'dear one' in Xhosa. I thought that it would be nice if from time to time I put Xhosa words, since it's Wakanda's language :)

 **Replying Reviews:**

 _ **Guest:**_ Thank you for reviewing! Um, well, in the author's note I already explained everyhting but, anyways. You can't control genetics. There are a lot of cases of blonde people having black kids and the other way around too. Even I have a Nigerian friend who's skin is much lighter than his parents almost black color :B But if you don't agree, well, imagine Sarah as whoever you like, there's no biggie.

 **Calabaza-azul:** JAJAJAJA Toda la historia para ti bb! Ay si, amo que saltemos hablando en español asi de la nada, re ninjas las latinas. TAL CUAL! Siempre se me cruzan tarados, nunca alguien respetable como Chad o Michael B. Tengo esperana de que en algun momento viaje para alla y me los encuentre casualmente (por casualmente me refiero a que los sigo como el FBI) y pum, se enamora de mi. si, como en un fanfic, pero NO ME IMPORTA NADA. Igual, viste que dicen que Michael B no sale con mujeres de color (me parece re idiota, osea, _el_ es de color, tipo keh) asi que tenemos mas oportunidad, eliminamos como a un 50% de la competencia ahi (?) JAJAJAJ ME AHOGUE! "el desnudandome el alma y yo pidiendole que me desnude el resto" JAJAJAJ AY NONONO, TE AME, ES MUY BUENO! Juro que voy a usarlo para las escenas hot de Sarah y T'challa ( **#SPOILER** ) Me alegra que te guste! Sarah esta re inspirada en mi, yo siempre le pongo apodos a las personas, tipo, asi podemos hablar con mis amigos de la gente y ellos no se enteran jajaja AY GRACIAS! Juro que Shuri me hace bien al alma, es una genia. Literal ah. Tipo todos necesitamos una Shuri en nuestra vida, se hace la tonta pero la tiene re clara en todo aspecto. Y en este capitulo se nota mucho mas que piensa todo la princesita. Juro que de ahora en mas voy a organizarme y subir mas seguido. Pasa que fue tipo el primer mes y viste que paso de todo, entonces, como que me sacudio un poco. Pero ahora que estoy back nada me paraaaaaaa jajaja Lots of love babyguuuurl :3 Y A VER CUANDO SUBIS MI CAFECITO SON ERIK EHHH 131313

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardin-967:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love it! I hope this chapter is up to the expectations haha

 **#W** akanda **F** orever **#I** nfinity **W** ar **I** s **C** oming **#1DAY**


	6. Meraki

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you're doing well! And before you threw something at me for not updating in forever I want to apologise :( I am soooo sorry! University has beaten the shit out of me in the semester so I had no free time to sit and write (besides, I'm picky af and I wanted this chapter to be amazing, or at least bearable xD) Thank god I passed all my exams! So now in my country is winter break, which means that I have a whole month to write at peace.

Anyways, this chapter is the start of something newwww (must love HSM) so I wanted it to be very clean and easy to understand what is happening and how things will be solve. This semester I took my AI classes (and now I'm obsessed with it lol) so theoretically, everything I put here is true, errr mostly. I've read a lot about bucky's problem, causes and stuff so I think I'm ready for it hahaha

Also, i wanted to **THANK YOUUU!** You people are amazing. I'm out for like 3 months and when I come back there're _100+ followers and favs_. I can't thank you enough! I was so scared of writing this and now I just can't believe I didn't do it before! You all are great so I'll try to keep updating once a week, 2 weeks tops. You deserve it.

Now without further delay, I'll leave you the chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter IV.** Meraki

* * *

 _Meraki: /_ _μεράκι_ _/_

 _Adjective. Greek word._

 _To do something with soul, creativity or love; to put something of yourself in your work._

* * *

As soon as she got a computer, Sarah began to read Sergeant Barnes's files. There were plenty of them and some even dated back to the WWII, something that surprised the girl greatly and made her question herself how did the Wakandian princess get them. It wasn't long before Sarah started to feel sick; the more she read what this man had had to endure, the more she suffocate. Electroconvulsive therapy was not an unknown practice for Sarah, but this, being electroshocked until his neuronal connections were burned and his brain tissue was fruit pulp. This was another level, this was pure torture. She couldn't bring herself to read about the limbs that they had ripped from him, or the open surgeries they had performed on him so they could see 'what was inside'.

She was not a physician doctor, so she didn't have any training in managing these things. When the papers became too graphic for her to handle, hurriedly Sarah went to the latest files, the most recent ones were written by Shuri. Soon enough, she found herself engrossed in the tons of scans of Bucky's brain; from Magnetic Resonances Imaging up to Magnetoencephalographies, passing trough Computed Tomographies, the girl was impressed with how accurate were Shuri's annotations. Sadly though, Barnes's brain seemed to be working pretty normal which lead Sarah to wonder what they were missing.

A knock on the door pulled out Sarah from her daydream. For a brief moment, she contemplated getting up of her bed but being too cozy in her current position, better chose to shout.

"Open!" not paying attention to her visitor, Sarah kept on analyzing the images, because you could never get enough pictures of brains scans right?

"For Bast's sake, if you keep looking at the screen that hard you might hurt yourself." exclaimed Shuri with a cheeky grin, causing her new friend to roll her eyes. With a huff, the princess plopped herself next to the other girl, scattering several pillows in the process, which made Sarah growl.

"I just want to understand what do we have in our hands."

"I know, but you've been here locked in your room for the last four days."

"That's not true!" protested Sarah, suddenly feeling quite small under the icy glare of the princess.

"Tell me the date." Suddenly, Sarah wasn't so confident.

"Um... 10th June." Answered the girl, sounding more like a question than an affirmation.

"Wrong." smiled Shuri, like a pretentious child. "It's 15th June."

"Geez. Point proved." Sarah wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew better.

"At least tell me that you've been eating this last few days." In her head, the princess was cursing Bucky _. 'What's up with the white boy's troubles and everyone getting crazy about it'._

"Yes ma'am. Sam's been stopping by to help me with the files and also to bring me some food." It was true, well, almost. Sam _had_ stopped by and _had_ brought her food; at least if for food you mean cookies and gummy bears, that weren't bears either because for some odd reason were shaped as panthers. Anyways, she had her reasons for not going out, a reason that had name and crown, literally speaking.

"Good." this time, Shuri smiled genuinely. "It's almost lunch time so why don't we go?"

"I'm not really hungry." Lying. She was lying like a goddamn politician but she didn't care. She did not want to see his face, especially his chocolate eyes, again. Especially knowing that Shuri was going to be present, her watchful glare witnessing the exchange. Thank you but no thank you, she didn't want to be involved in that. Although, seeing the look on the princess face, Sarah decided that maybe a little company couldn't hurt. "But why don't you bring the food here and we can talk here?"

"Yes! I'll go call the servants." with a little happy dance, the princess exited the room. Sarah wondered how was possible for someone to be so _cheerful_ all the time.

A small smile graced her lips as she began to compare the girl with her own brother: always up to cheer someone's mood… or make fun of them. He was such a weirdo sometimes.

"The food will be ready in no tim-Why are you smiling like that?" asked someone, getting her out of her daydream. Entering the room, Shuri found Sarah spacing out _. 'Somebody's gotta nail this kitty cat's claws to the floor.'_ she thought.

"I was just thinking." Answered Sarah, making room in her bed for the princess to sit.

"Please tell me that it's not about the white boy's brain, _again_. Because if that's the case, I'm going to throw your computer into the pond." Said Shuri with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, no. Actually, I was thinking that you remind me of my brother. Well, in some weird and kind of twisted way."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment…" exclaimed the princess, narrowing her eyes as if contemplating what her friend had just said. After a moment of thought, she was completely sure of the answer. "No, in fact I think that's a pretty bad offense." Giggling, Shuri took a pillow and began to hit Sarah with it. Just when their pillow fight was at it's best moment, the servants knocked on the door, informing them that the food was ready. As if she didn't look like a completely mess, with her braids tossed in odd angles and her clothes all wrinkled, Shuri walked to the door and smiled. "Thank you." She said before closing the door.

"They must think that we have five years old." Whispered Sarah, embarrassed as her hands covered her flushed face. She wasn't exactly doing a good impression as her stay progressed.

"Oh no." assured the princess, a smug smile in her face. "They think we are three." This made Sarah laugh. Being with the princess was… so easy and effortless. They had only known each other for a week and she could already feel how close they were. "What is your specialty exactly?" asked Shuri out of the blue, once everything was settled on the bed.

"What? You mean like my degree?" since her mouth was full, the princess nodded. "Technically, I'm a system's engineer, which means that I'm capable of handling both software and hardware; I can code, I can open your computer and even I know about data communication, which I'm not proud about but, whatever. Even though I know a little bit about everything I work mostly on AI."

"Artificial intelligence? That is so awesome!" a small smile graced Sarah's lips. Yes, she was proud of herself and her work. "What about the PhD? I read that you were already doing your thesis." At that, the girl grimaced. _'Yeah, what about the PhD Sarah?'_ she reprimanded herself in her mind.

"Mmm now it's kind of in stand by." Frowning, the girl stared at her lap. She needed to focus on the task at hand, later she could think of her career. "Basically, I'm trying to recreate at some point how the brain works. But most important how everything is stored. Like, is there a huge Dropbox where we put everything we think or lived? We know how we remember, but no where and why." Talking about this made Sarah get carried away, but it didn't matter to the girls because they lived by this. It was so refreshing to speak about this with someone close to her that could _actually_ understand what she was saying.

"Nice! You would go totally nuts if you ever meet Vision." exclaimed Shuri, almost bouncing in the bed.

"Who's Vision?" asked the Wilson with a frown. Was there another person in the castle that she hadn't seen?

"It's an OS… that it also an AI… merged with a pretty shiny magical stone thingy. Um.. long story. I hadn't seen it myself yet, but my brother told me it was awesome." At the mention of the young King, Sarah cringed a little and noticing this, Shuri kept asking questions: the time for playing match maker will come eventually. "I guess that's why you know so much about brain and stuff."

"Yeah. The truth is that we work with world known neurosurgeons so there's no need for us to actually learn that stuff. But I guess it helps me to adapt to the situation you know? If I understand with what I'm working then I can find a solution that fits better, I can connect with the problem, in some sort of way."

"I totally get you. It's great to have you here to help us cure Barnes, it could even help you with your thesis. You might find something new!" nodding her head, Sarah smiled. She wanted to remind Shuri that she was _not_ here because of choice but she guessed that it would only annoy the princess.

The girls kept speaking for a good amount of time. Mixing the chat between boys and science and even bands, both Shuri and Sarah felt that they had found the Ron of their Harry, which made them giggle with joy. Sadly, the Queen Mother called Shuri for a meeting so reluctantly and with a pout, the princess left the room, not before hugging her new friend.

* * *

Much to Sarah's displeasure, she needed to read again the files of Bucky Barnes in order to comprehend fully the extent of the damage. So with a resigned sigh she grabbed her laptop and began to read again.

Just like the first time, reading about the multiple surgical procedures he had had to endure made her skin crawl. Sadly, this time she was completely focus on the task, reading minutely every word put on the file and this made Sarah's stomach churn. How could they? What kind of crazy and corrupted man did this to another human being? She could feel a stinging sensation behind her eyes, the tears picking her eyelids to be free.

When the words began to be too much graphic for her, too frustrated and emotional to keep up with her research, Sarah decided to finally take a break. Closing the door behind her, the girl began to walk the long hallways of the castle. She didn't know where she was going, heck, she didn't care. She just knew that she needed to be away from her room, so simply she just let her feet guide her.

After a few minutes of walking with no direction, Sarah looked up absentmindedly just to find herself in the gardens. It seemed that her mind had associated peace with the beautiful garden in front of her. Carefully she descended the stairs, eager to reach the grass.

When Sarah's feet touched ground, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. For a little moment she thought that the sun shone a little brighter and that the birds chirped happier. And if she hadn't been so engrossed in her little piece of paradise on earth, she would have noticed a figure watching her closely, taking in every little movement she did.

Said figure belonged to a man in his mid-twenties; a man that had been too busy and too stressed ruling a first world country. When he left the meeting, ordering his servants to give him some space so he could find his center again, he was _not_ expecting to find _her_ here once again. The gardens were his place to think, to find himself after endless political and financial talks that bored him to no end but that were his duty non the less.

He grew up here. He played when he was a kid in the ponds that were around the land and trained as a teenager in the large trees that surrounded the castle. The gardens were as much part of him as Wakanda itself; yet strangely, it did not bother him sharing this place with her. Even more, the thought of this being _their_ place sent a warm feeling into his chest, making him leave to soft rumble, resembling a cat's purr.

Trying to compose himself as a blush tinted his cheeks, the King decided to make his presence known.

"Perhaps we need to stop meeting like this." Boomed a voice behind her. Sarah closed her eyes, not daring to turn around because she knew who that voice belonged to. How could she not? Immediately a blush appeared in her face, much to her annoyment. She was not some little school girl talking to her crush so there was no reason to blush right?

After a few breaths of courage, and not being able to put up with his stare at her back anymore, Sarah finally turned around and contemplated those two chocolate orbs that made her weak on her knees. He was now standing in front of her, a smirk on his face, watching as the girl began to blush.

For a brief moment T'challa was unsure of how to proceed. A part of him, the youthful mid-twenties young man, wanted to keep pestering her, totally conscious of the effect of his presence on her. On the other hand, the centered and mature part of him, maybe even the King-ly part, urged him to stop being a moron and just talk to her.

As the gentleman he was, the King walked past her and up to the grass. With a swift move, he sat cross legged, closing his eyes for a moment, as to give Sarah some time to accompany him, if she wanted to.

The girl hesitated for a moment. Was it wise to sit beside the King as if nothing happened? But finally, after a few minutes of contemplation, she came to the conclusion that, in fact, nothing had happened. So, with hesitant baby steps, she walked to him, making T'challa smile.

She had been so absorbed thinking what to do that she didn't pay attention to the way the man was looking at her. While thinking what to do, Sarah had tilted her head to the side and pouted, resembling to a little child; and for some unknown reason, T'challa found this adorable. Actually, every little thing she did made him want to look at her, it was intoxicating.

Not wanting to disturb her, as she finally seemed to have relaxed beside him, the King decided to make small talk. He wanted; no, he needed to know more about her.

"Did you like your room? I do not think I had the chance to ask you before." He said nonchalantly, still with his eyes closed.

"Yes, it's nice. Thank you." Whispered Sarah, too at peace to elaborate.

"I am glad you like it. It was no problem." Seeing that this topic was going to nowhere, the King looked for another theme to talk about; something that liked her, something that made her come out of her shell. "Any luck with Sargent Barnes?"

"Um…" that was _exactly_ about what she didn't want to talk, that was the exact reason why she was here and not in her room. Noticing the sudden change in her mood and the way her lips became a thin line, T'challa guessed that he had messed up. _'Good way to go'_ he thought ironically, even though, he preferred to act as if nothing.

"You seem troubled." He noticed. _'Well, no shit Sherlock'_ she was dying to say.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because several people had told me that I am a good listener." sensing that Sarah was still reluctant, he kept on rambling. "Maybe it is because listening to people is what a good King does. Since I can remember, everyday a lot of Wakandians come through that doors, with hope in their hearts" he said signaling to the castle's gates "Just so they could talk about their worries. Once, someone told me that Bast gave us mouth that close and ears that don't, so must tell us something." Sarah was trying hard not to smile, but it was almost impossible looking at him talking with that wisdom look. "The same someone also told me that _it takes a great man to be a good listener,_ so I should speak in such a way that others love to listen to me and listen in such a way that others love to speak to me." Hearing him talk like that, like if he had lived through so many lives made her feel like a little girl again, and sparkled a new curiosity into the girl's mind: how old was his soul? "Do you know who said that to me?" he asked after a moment of contemplation. Moving her head, Sarah denied. "My father." A sad smile appeared in the young monarch's face as he looked to nowhere in special, remembering the good times with the late King.

"He sounds like a wise man." Whispered the girl, not sure of what else to say.

"Indeed, he was." Again, the chocolate orbs that usually shone like sunshine, this time were dull, as if a mist had turned them off. Sarah felt an uneasiness in her chest and she just knew right there and then that she didn't like that look in those eyes, she didn't like to see him sad. Paying attention to her surroundings, the Wilson girl noticed that Shuri was nowhere in sight so taking a deep breath to calm herself, Sarah decided to take her chances and talk to him, after all, what could possibly go wrong?

"Okay..." she sighed, earning the full attention of the man beside her. "Do you know anything about neuroscience?" asked Sarah. The look in the King's face was more than enough answer to her, and her giggle stirred something in the King's chest.

"Should I?" chuckled T'challa, a deep masculine sound that sent the girl's senses in overdrive. How could he make everything look so effortlessly perfect? She hated him so much for making her feel that way, all giddy and girly.

"No, I don't think so." she said, now shyly. "Roughly, neuroscience tries to know how the brain organizes itself. The task in relating the brain with the mind is job for the cognitive neuroscience; the main goal is to link the functioning of the brain with our cognitive and conductive capacities."

"I see..." muttered the King, fascinated with the sudden passion in the voice of the girl next to him. He was enchanted with the way her eyes sparked when talking about science, when talking about something she loved, because there was something about the way her eyes were shining at the moment, like a dancing fire taunting him, calling his name. T'challa was trying so hard not to get caught up in them, and yet, it was hopeless.

"There are many ways of brainwashing someone; the brain is a fragile little thing, it can be broken very easy. What they used on Jon Sno-I mean Sergeant Barnes... it was savage." the King saw how disturbed she seemed to be, how her eyes began to narrow, so gently, he put a hand on Sarah's shoulder, trying to comfort her in the best way he could. "The body, and specifically the brain, have a lot of self defense mechanisms; one of them is fainting. Pain is subjective when used on a scale of 1–10; what is a 7 for me, may be a 3 for you, but even then, when we are exposed to a severe suffering from excruciating pain the brain shuts down." she stopped to take a breath. _'Here comes the awful part of the story'_ she thought _._

"Everything is fine." said softly T'challa, rubbing soothing circles in Sarah's back. With a nod, she kept on, too engrossed in the images she saw earlier to notice how close they were and how the King's hand was suddenly in contact with her back.

"It works just like the electrical system of a house: if the voltage is too high the circuit breaker goes off, stopping the flow of electricity as a safety measure, before all the connections end up fried. When in pain, every nerve and every synapses between neurons is in overdrive, so passing out is the body's response to end that suffering. It puts the brain in a calmed state and causes it to shut down for a while. In the process, brain chemicals or neurotransmitters such as serotonin and endorphins begin to accumulate in the brain, relaxing the muscles." Sarah stopped talking abruptly. No matter how hard she tried, she could not erase from her mind the agony, the excruciating pain that Bucky must have suffered all those years, unable to escape it, not even for a few minutes, just so his brain wouldn't fry. "Sergeant Barnes... they electroshocked him and harmed him in so many ways, but not enough for him to faint. He was completely conscious in every fucked up experiment they did to him. His brain never resting, his neurons just there enduring everything until one by one they began to die. T'challa, _he felt all that pain_ , every second of it." by now, Sarah had unshedded tears in her eyes.

"Bast othandekayo*" exclaimed T'challa horrified. He wondered what kind of man could do that and why a soul as kind and sweet as Sarah's had had to read that. Through his eyes, they must have been not humans but demons. _'No wonder why she seemed so disturbed'_ he thought. He was no saint; he had taken human lives but only when necessary. This, on the other hand, was monstrous.

"Anyways." spoke Sarah with a raspy voice. Blushing furiously at the new discovered proximity with the King, the girl scrubbed her eyes with the back of the hand. "The brainwashed they used on him... I think it's amazing that he still has a brain."

"It is because of the serum, he has enhanced physiology."

"Don't all of you?" she teased him playfully, even though she was still mortified and a little overwhelmed with the soldier's record.

"Yes, indeed." replied T'challa while laughing. The choke-like sound made Sarah smile as a new and involuntary thought made itself present _'Cute. Hot but dork'_. Ignoring this, not really wanting to dwell on those lines of thought, she kept explaining.

"He's brain is fine, it works properly, so I think they used both subconscious neurological and psychological ways to make him the Winter Soldier." stated finally, with a frown, not completely sure.

"Subconscious as in Freud?"

"Freud actually used a different term, 'unconscious mind', but yes, something like that. The limbic system or paleomammalian brain is the seat of our emotions and plays a critical role in memory formation. Here is where we store our basic motivational experiences and strategies, the latter arrived at after analyzing experience and suggestion."

"For example, once you burn your hand with a stove, you do not touch it again, because you remember for previous experience."

"Exactly!" beamed at him Sarah, happy that he could keep up. "Beneath the paleomammalian brain sits the primitive reptilian brain that controls the most basic functions and above it the neocortex, which evolved last; it processes perception and it is the part of us that engages in higher level thought. While the brain centers normally cooperate, there are times at which they don't. In trauma, for example, the neocortex essentially shuts down and events are handled by the paleomammalian brain.

"That is how people end up with PTSD." suggested T'challa, thinking carefully every bit of new information that Sarah was giving him. Still smiling, the girl nodded.

"The response isn't mediated by the neocotex. Our primitive mind is terrified of the panther, and the neocortex can't engage to tell it that the panther is no longer present." the example made the King laugh, much to the girl's embarrassment. "The important part comes now: The limbic system can also influence the neocortex to 'repress' a specific memory, in which case we can't think about it consciously. And then we're likely to say the memory is in our subconscious mind".

"In that case, Sargeant Barnes might still had his memories only his does not know it." Sarah nodded again, seeing the gears in his head moving. "But if that were the case, should not something be behaving wrong? Should not we be able to see it?" the questions made the girl leave a frustrated huff.

"Precisely that's what bothers me. The scans and the million tests that Shuri made him should have revealed something. But there's nothing." with a pout, Sarah sulked and began to cut the grass with her hands. Even though she was annoyed, T'challa found the gesture extremely adorable and had to restrain himself to not tuck her hair behind her ear.

"We remember in images, as far as I know, so if you project images into his brain you might found something." he offered, clearing his throat as to appear that he had not been a few minutes ago thinking about touching her.

"We _think_ in images but only the memories that caused a great impact in our lives end up being graphic memory, and those are the ones that affect our behavior." corrected Sarah, although what T'challa was saying made sense. But maybe instead of images there could be something else, something like... words. A few minutes passed by until the girl murmured excitedly to herself. "Unless... Trigger words."

"Sarah?" he wondered, confused about her sudden change. Standing up quickly, Sarah began to ramble.

"The trigger words! That's it." giggled Sarah, much to the King's annoyment who did not know what was happening.

"Sarah, are you fine?"

"Never better!" she beamed. "T'challa you're a genius!" and out of the blue, the girl hugged him. In her excitement Sarah did not realize what she had just done. When the realization hit her, her cheeks flushed yet there was no time to lose. "I must tell Shuri!" she whispered once again.

And just like that, the girl took off running, leaving an astonished King frozen in his spot. The hug, as innocent and brief as it had seemed, left a yearning in the young monarch, an unknown longing for touching her again. Just as unknown were the tingles in his skin where _she_ had touched him, tingles that had sharpened his awareness of the body and the world around him, awakening every nerve terminal and every sense; like a pulsing drum pounding from underneath his skin, like an electricity shock that made him feel dizzy and warm inside.

T'challa could not stop himself from wondering who was this woman and why did she have such an effect on him. And somehow, none of it mattered. He just knew it in his bones. Her name echoed his thoughts as he walked back to his office. _'Until we meet again Sarah..'_ he thought warmly, a smile on his face. And for some reason, he could not wait to see her again.

* * *

As the girl run through the hallways of the Royal Palace, she was reliving the hug. How could she have been so reckless! Hugging him like if they were friends, like if he was not a King with a potential girlfriend. They were not friends, they barely knew each other. And yet this feeling in her chest, no, not the burning lungs from the running; the feeling of coming home, the feeling that she had missed him all this time, not even knowing it.

He was like nobody else in the world, that was for sure. Scratch the royal part, he was… mesmerizing. He was one of those persons that could walk into a room an everyone would notice; he had a magnetic field too strong, it attracted everyone, even her, and as she kept running, Sarah couldn't help but wonder _'What did you do to me?'_ the lingering question keeping her brain busy.

As the lab doors appeared before her eyes, the girl sighed. Now, she needed to stop thinking about _him,_ specially if she was talking to her personal demon's sister. Erasing all her previous thoughts, Sarah opened the doors of the lab harshly.

"Shuri!" called Sarah, her chest rising irregularly from the exercise. "Shuri!"

"For Bast's sake, where is the fire?" asked the princess as she took off her googles. Sarah was breathing franticly and was red as a tomato. "Have you thought about working out?"

"Hate. Sports." reply the girl through breaths. Seeing that the Wilson wasn't going to be up for explanation in a while, Shuri went to her chair and began coding, again. A few minutes passed and once she was composed, with a smile Sarah look at the princess. "I have an idea."

"Do tell please." Still typing, not bothering to look at the other girl.

"The trigger words. That's the key!" exclaimed excitedly Sarah. This made Shuri look up, raising an eyebrow.

"Sarah, I tried that before."

"No! Not this way" excitedly, the girl run to the closest board. Grabbing a marker, she began to draw her idea. "We need to find out what do they mean and see how they affect his brain."

"What for?" no matter how high her IQ was, Shuri was not following Sarah. The girl was speaking in riddles, for Bast's sake!

"We know that's what activates the Winter Soldier programming shit, but we don't know how rooted it is and _how_ they activated it. It could be some kind of emotional trigger or even they could have implanted him with fake memories, or no memories at all." With a move of her hand, Shuri urged Sarah to go on. "Now, we know that the brain has many methods to preserve itself. So, what if the electroshock blocked and reprogrammed his memories but his brain preserved itself?" raising an eyebrow and with a huge smile on her face, the Wilson girl stopped writing and turned around to look at Shuri.

"Wait, you mean like a backup?" now a smile was creeping it's way onto the princess face. This was what she was missing, why didn't she see it before?

"Yes! Exactly like that. Then…" she wanted to hear the other girl saying it.

"Then we will be able to restore them and then maybe reboot him!" almost screamed Shuri, clapping her hand and bouncing in her chair. "Sarah you're a genius! I knew I brought you for a reason." That comment made Sarah grimace a little, but apparently the princess didn't notice. _'Fine by me.'_ Thought the Wilson.

"Thank you." she answered a little bit embarrassed. It wasn't completely her idea after all, the handsome King had given her the inspiration; he was her muse in some weird way that she didn't want to think about. "Good, now we have to find out what do they mean and how they are linked to him."

Soon after that, both girl began to print out pictures and files. They needed to create a web that connects all data they had up until then. So, to the best Hollywood style, even with thread, the girls began to pin down the pics and files to a board, connecting them trough yarn, creating a pattern and laughing as they got caught up in the process. All this while a warm smile appeared in her face and a single though filled her mind: _'I need to thank him later.'_

* * *

othandekayo* means 'dear one' in Xhosa.

That's chapter four people! I hope you like it :) **Please let me know what you think and how can I improve by leaving a beautiful review!**

 **PD:** People, I know it's been a while but... What did u thought about IW? Personally I cried like a baby, like, for real. And even though we had a long way before we touch that plot in this fic, well, Thanos is cominnnnnn' (?

 **Replying Reviews:**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:** I'm glad you loved it! You're always so nice and positive hahaha I hope this chapter likes you too!

 **Calabaza-azul:** Baby guuuuuurl, where r u? I miss talking to u beeetch! Bah, no se de que me quejo si yo tambien desapareci por casi 3 meses jeje upsi (?) Espero que el trabajo no te este matando demaciado bb. Anyways... JAJAJAJA AMO TUS COMNETARIOS! Me hacen tan bien al corazoncito! Bueno, nos anotamos a los juegos del hambre pero vamos a ser un distrito potente, nada de estupideces y debiluchos como el 12 o el 11 ehhh. AYY nos entendemos tan bien :) yo la re odie a Nakia. Encima me re dolio, porque amo a Lupita pero como que NOOO, ES MIO, SALI ZORITA. AY NO SI SOS UNA GENIA, AY TE AMO! Ya se que hacer proximamente, tu idea de ella aprendiendo y el sorprendiendola es brillante! Estaba medio insegura de como terminar le lograr que te acerquen, pero estas lecciones de Xhosa me vienen como anillo al dedo! Thank you so much siiiiistahhhh. En cuanto a lo de la piel... si, estuve a punto de cambiarla y depsues dije "fuck it". Yo no tengo porque cambiar mi historia. No te gusta, anda a otra. Incluso ni siquiera necesitas tener a alguien que la represente. Hay miles de fics donde no dan una imagen fija, yo lo hice porque no se, soy tonta xD La gente podria tranquilamente ignorar el personaje y crear en su mente una representacion propia de Sarah, asi que dije "Ya' know wot? Fuck it". No voy a dejar que gente negativa me saque todas las ganas de escribir y la positividad que esto me produce. Asi que como dijiste, su opinion por el arco del triunfo jajajaja Espero que te haya gustado el chap y te mantengas sintonizada porque tu idea desperto todo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades jajajaja Love u sis! _PD:_ a ver cuando me subes chap ey! Que mi bb Killmonger me quedo colgado en la cita, buhhh


End file.
